Pirate's Truth
by Phox of Nassau
Summary: Okay, this story has kind of flopped, so I'll submit an ending to it, along with an idea of waht the third fanfiction would have looked like. If you wish me to continue this fanfiction, just e-mail me or something.
1. Jumping Ship

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does. Okay, is that good enough? Now then...This is the second fanfiction, to follow up Pirate's Last Breath. Please, read the other one before this one, and review if possible, I could use it. It takes place a year later; Abby is 22, soon to turn 23.  
  
I was lying in bed, twisting the ring around my finger. I knew Jack hadn't made it himself, but I bet that if he had the talent, he would have built me my own castle. I rolled onto my stomach, and buried my head in my arms. There was a knock at the door, and it ruined my depressing moment. The knock was that type of knock that was bold, but timid as it carried on, kind of, slowly dying out into silence. I told you I was depressed. Only two people I knew could knock that way, and one of them was on the other side of the globe. At least, I hoped he was. I got up and crossed to small cabin that I had been given. I was at the door in a stride and a half.  
  
I knew who it was before I opened the door. Ralf, Eric, Davie, and Nick had tracked me down, without telling my family, and were able to get passage onto the ship I was on. Most of them hadn't said much. They nodded their heads to me, none of us really needed words to know what would happen if they found out my name. Eric was at the door this time. His head was bent down, as if he didn't want to look me in the eye. He spoke for the first time, and I listened instead of just walking away. "I've always loved you, Abigail, but I should have never asked anything of you. I knew from the beginning that you would end up in love with some man like...him. I just didn't want to believe it. Will you have me as your friend once more?"  
  
I grinned, "Eric, are you kidding me? Of course I will!" I hugged him, and Eric looked a bit brighter. But I still had that chill of distrust run up my back. The day's work began. I was working for a rich nobleman. Sailing with his trade from England to Boston in America. We would sail either for his work or pleasure. Normally, he never brought his family along, but on this trip he did. I enjoyed watching them chase each other about the ship. I would even play a few games with them every now or then, if their mother allowed me. But I had to say that the man I worked for sickened me. His wife was my age, possibly younger, and he was old enough to be her father. Recently, he walked by me often, and while looking my work over, his piggy little eyes scanned me.  
  
This man had four children, and one on the way. The servant girl he brought with him everywhere had three herself. He didn't have the same room as his wife, and she wasn't allowed to go on the deck without his say so. I felt bad for her. I brought her food to her room, and chatted with her a bit. She was always wondering where I had come from, and what places I had seen. She was dying to leave. One day, I asked her why she didn't just do so. She said her husband and my boss, Mr. Williams saved her father's life, and she was his repayment. She couldn't leave her children behind, and she normally was moving around so often that she had little time to even think.  
  
We were sailing south. For business reasons. I never asked where we went; I just listened to what others said. But that day, I knew where we were going; I could smell it on the air. We were headed for Port Royal. I tried not to seem to upset that day. I swabbed the deck, and took care of the mess of ropes hanging from the mast. I was even able to go for a light swim while workers tarred the out side of the ship to make sure it was watertight. I stood near the bowsprit and let the wind comb through my hair. I knew I had made the right choice in leaving that night. I was truly happy. I started to fix my hair behind my head again. It had grown quite a bit, and now was curling down my back. I used a piece of twine to hold it out of my face, it worked, even if it was crude. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and turned, thinking it to be Ralf, Davie, Nick, or even Eric. Instead it was Mr. Williams.  
  
"May I have a word with you in my Quarters, Ms. Roberts?" I had been going by the name of Susan Roberts for a while, and it seemed normal enough for me. Mr. Williams held out his arm to me, and I politely refused. Once I walked into his quarters, I at once got a deep feeling of regret for doing so. There were two glasses of wine on the table, and after shutting the door, Mr. Williams walked over to the table and poured drinks for two. I didn't take the glass he handed me. I proceeded to walk over to his desk, and sit in the chair facing his. Mr. Williams cleared his throat and sat on his bed. He patted the mattress next to him. I merely turned back, and looked past the chair he should be sitting in, and didn't say a thing. He sighed deeply, and then walked over. He sat at the corner of his cleaned desk, and drank deeply from his glass.  
  
"Why don't you trust me, Abigail?" I jumped to attention. How could he know my name? Mr. Williams chuckled, and looked at me with sly eyes. "Yes, I know who you are, Ms. Bartholomew, and I know that if I pulled into the next port, there are a few soldiers that would love to get their hands on you, or one of your cousins. What about those friends of yours? Ms. Gillmire, and her children?" I stood, and slowly started to back towards the door. "I've done nothing illegal, unless you count running from my family against me." Mr. Williams shook his head, "You know so much, and yet so little. It's your family they want, and with holding information from the royal navy is considered treason. And I know just how to stop all that from happening." Mr. Williams leaded forward, but I was faster than him. I ran to the door, and before I even touched the handle, I knew that it was locked.  
  
"Slow, aren't you, my dear. What's stopping me from taking you right now? Nothing, that's what. Now, be a good little girl, and there will be no need for me to take rash action against you." Mr. Williams quickly dashed at me, but I moved faster than him. I kicked down the door, and ran out on the deck, trying to get to the side before he could fire his gun. "I demand that you get back here, Ms. Roberts! That's an order, and you know what happens to those few who choose not to follow orders!" I did, they were tossed overboard, and said to be lost. Jezebel walked over, and saw the scene that had begun to play out before her. I took her and hugged her. I whispered in her ear, "Get off of this boat as soon as you can, deny that we are family." Then, I took the biggest breath I could manage, and jumped over the side of the ship. 


	2. All Tied Up

A/N: I don't own PoTC...  
  
I had been foolish. The ship was far away by now, and Port Royal was a good few miles away. I could tell by the look of the clouds that it would be raining soon. No doubt that there was a storm coming. My legs were getting tired, and I started to shake with fear at the thought of a shark coming up from the deep water below me. As if the sea could hear me, the waves started to get larger, and they tossed me about like a stick in a hurricane. Wave after wave after wave plunged me into the water, and kept me fighting for air. When I was finally able to breathe again, I got a mouthful of sea spray. This wave was bigger than the others. I was forced under water so hard; it knocked the wind out of me from under the water. I stayed under there, my eyes open, looking down at the calm blackness, not really trying to move, because I couldn't. I slowly slipped off, my last thought being on the ocean.  
  
**************************************  
  
I awoke to the gentle turning of the ocean. There was something soft under my head, and I turned about, not really caring about where I was. I caught the familiar smell of rum, sea, and none other than Jack's smell, the smell that sent my stomach turning into knots of happiness. But this time, it wasn't happy. I jumped awake, and looked around to see myself in none other than Jack's room. There was a slight light shining in from outside, it was close to dawn. I might be able to get out of here without anyone stopping me still. I slowly rose from the bed, only to see that I really couldn't. There was a string, thin, and almost unseeable, tied around my foot. I looked to see where the end of the string was, and saw with great shock, that it was tied around none other than Jack Sparrow's wrist.  
  
I cursed under my breath. He was still asleep. I didn't have my clothes with me, so I looked around. They were in a corner, still soaked with seawater. At the moment I was wearing Jack's lose shirt, and a pair of loose pants. I suddenly saw, that there was a great deal of my chest seeable through the lace-up neck line, which at the moment, showed no sign of ever being laced up. I didn't bother with it. My main concern now was getting off the Pearl. There was a knife on a desk, just out of my reach. I tried to take another step, but Jack suddenly grunted, and mumbled in his sleep. I froze, and used my entire arm's length to reach out for the knife. It was impossible. I finally resulted in using my teeth to cut through the string. I shoved my feet into Jack's boots, hoping he wouldn't mind me borrowing them. I walked slowly to the door. My foot fell, on a board, and it squeaked. I froze, and breathed slowly and deeply to calm myself. I sneezed. Jack still remained asleep.  
  
I took an unsure step towards the door, and was turning the handle, when the handle turned for me. I jumped back, and standing across from me was William. I put my hand across his mouth, and begged with my eyes for him to be silent. I pushed him out the door, and quickly shut the thing behind me. It gave a terrible clunk, and I knew at once, by the banging on the door, and Jack's muffled yells that it wasn't going to hold for long. "Will, I need to get out of here. If anyone finds me then they'll no doubt force me into something I will hate, whether it is a dress, or marriage. I can't stay." William nodded his head, "I'll distract him, go hide in the hold and I'll say you jumped ship. Meet me on deck at midnight watch, and then I'll help you off the boat...ship." I grinned at the old joke, "Thanks William, you're a good friend." I raced down to the hold, trying not to be seen or heard. I hid among a stack of boxes. I heard the scene play out above me. I could hear Jack run to what I was sure was the side of the deck. There was a loud splash, and shouting. It sounded like Jack had jumped in after me, and that something was wrong.  
  
Forgetting about hiding I ran to the top of the deck, but no one was there, not even William, or Jack. I ran to the side of the ship, and even climbed the ropes to see the entire deck at once, but I couldn't see anyone. Panic started to take over. I called out as many names as I could remember, but no one came. My voice suddenly cracked as different problems that could have happened flew through my mind. I ran into Jack's cabin, looking for anything that would tell me where everyone went.  
  
The door suddenly banged shut behind me. I spun around, just in time to see Jack grinning like a fool in the corner, and then the only light in the room went out. I stumbled around the room, trying to find a curtain that I could pull back, or anything to find out what was going on. I was still panicked, not knowing if who I had seen was really Jack. I began to wonder if it was all a dream, and then I felt a movement near by. I froze, not daring to move. I felt something quickly and almost unnoticeably slide around my front, but before I could react the arm drew tight around my waist. I was pulled into someone, and their arms wrapped around me. I knew that it was Jack. He was about to say something, but I acted first. I elbowed him right in the stomach, and at once he let go of me. "That wasn't nice."  
  
"Neither was tying me to your wrist." I could feel him smiling, trying to find me in the pitch-blackness. "Tell me Abby, since when have you hated my arm around your waist?" I grinned and shook my head, trying not to let his humor get to me, "Since I decided I wasn't going to stick around." The feel in the room suddenly went cold. I wasn't sure what was wrong. "Abby, do you know what you are doing to your mother?" That set me off. I had been dying to yell at someone, vent all the anger I had been carrying around, and Jack was just begging for a good argument. "Great, just perfect. Now you are trying to get me to settle down too? I'm sick of it Jack. I know how to take care of myself! My mother knows that." I backed up further, and felt a door handle pock me in the back. "But of course, you know everything Jack. You even know what drove me to dive into the ocean, hours before a storm, I bet."  
  
I could hear Jack's boots slowly lift and get gently placed on the floor. He was trying to find me by the sound of my voice. "I thought you were pushed." His voice was suddenly filled with concern, but I didn't fall for it. He was only a few feet away, and I knew speaking again would lead him to find me. I grabbed the handle, and pushed down. I ran out onto the deck. The setting sun was almost out of sight, and the crew was back on the deck. I saw William, and ran up to him. He turned towards me, as if to give me a somewhat formal hug, but I just reached over and took his sword from him. Will rolled his eyes, "Are you two trying to kill each other again?" I laughed, "Nope, I'm trying to kill him, and he was asking for it." Will laughed, and Jack bounded onto the deck, his sword in his hand. "Don't make me hurt you, Jack. I don't want to have to." Jack laughed his normal 'I'm better than you/yeah right' laugh. "I'm Jack Sparrow, luv. There's little chance of that." There was a gasp, and then a clatter of something on the deck. I looked over to see Tara, dressed in a man's sailing cloths staring at me with a gaping mouth.  
  
But I had not the time to say hello t her, because Jack was advancing on me fast. I did the first thing I could think of, I lunged at Jack and took out all my furry on him. I slashed and dodged and finally, I was able to knock Jack's sword from his hand. Jack stood still for a few moments, baffled, looking from his sword lying out of reach to me, to his hand. I started at him, ready to kill him if I had to. Then Jack pulled out his pistol, and cocked it. It was pointed right at my head. "As I said before, my dearest Abe. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm the best there ever was." The crew, all but William burst out in laughter. I turned toward the side of the boat...ship. Ready to jump off into the sea, but as always Jack caught me before I could get too far. "Take one more step, Abe, me dear, and I'll be sure you don't ever have the chance of seeing me again."  
  
I grinned slyly, and called but with a flourish, "Is that a promise?" Jack walked right up to me, pushed my sword away with the pistol, and then fixed his lips on mine. He was able to pry my sword from my hand, and then he dropped his pistol, and began to move his hands around my body. I pushed him away when I felt my stubbornness start to fail. "How dare-" But Jack put his finger to my lips and whispered softly, "Oh I dare, Abe." I stood there speechless, and then Jack backed away, and bowed to the crew. "Proof, that I, Captain Jack Sparrow am irresistible!" The crew broke out in cheers and clapping. I yelled in aggravation, and then stormed below deck. Someone was following me, so I whipped behind me, a look on my face so pissed off, even Jack would have been shocked. Instead, Tara was staring back at me, and backed off when she saw my face.  
  
At once, I smiled and held my arms out to her, she was so beautiful. Tara hugged me, and smiled. "I would think you would ask me about my wardrobe change, before you hugged me." That's when it suddenly hit me. Tara was the last person I knew to wear sailor's clothing, and now she was wearing it all, down to the boots. There was the sound of someone falling down the stairs from the deck. I looked over Tara's shoulder to see Samuel, My Uncle Matthew and Aunt Elease's son. Sadly Aunt Elease had died, and from the pain looked on both Tara and Samuel's faces, I knew that something was wrong. They talked about the news of the family. And then the blow came. "Matthew died, last month." The shock hit me so badly, I felt like my legs were going to give away under me. After Daddy died, Uncle Matthew was like my second father. Samuel looked away, no doubt trying not to cry. He was an orphan now. I was about to ask about Robert, his younger brother, but the sound of cannons stopped me before I could udder a word.  
  
Jack came thundering down the steps. "Show time, Samuel. We got ourselves a merchant ship." Samuel hurried up the steps after Jack, tripping. He always was clumsy. Tara headed right after them, and left me just standing there. I wasn't about to go and kill innocent people, but I couldn't let Tara and Samuel go up there alone. I followed them. The sight that met my eyes was terrible. The pirates were all along the side of the ship, screaming and yelling their heads off. I gasped at the sight of the ship. It was the very merchant ship that I had just run from. Some of the other crew had already seen me, and they started calling out at me, motioning me to jump before anyone noticed. I saw Jezebel run across the ship, darting from the bullets and cried out as Tara pulled me down. "Are you insane, Abe? They'll kill you!" I looked up at Tara, my face lined in worry. "Janet and her children are on that ship. I jumped from that ship. Nick, Davie, Ralf, and Eric are on there too. We have to find Jack and tell him not to sink the ship."  
  
Tara simply nodded, and ran off, I stayed down were she had pushed me. If anyone else saw me, then I would be dead. Then, the noise stopped. The sound of a plank being placed between the two ships made me look up from where I was crouching. I stood up, and then the silence grew deeper, as if the sea itself was silent. I looked over to see Mrs. Williams on the deck of the Black Pearl. A gleam was in his eye when he caught sight of me. "I'll surrender everything, if only Ms. Roberts is returned to my ship. She slipped into the water for a swim one day, and disappeared. We'll give up everything for her safe return, and to keep our ship in one piece of course." Jack glanced over at me, and Mr. Williams took that time to stab the person holding him. Samuel fell to the ground, blood streaming from his gut. I screamed and ran forward, tears spilling from my eyes. But by the time I had dodged Tara, William, and Jack, it was too late. Samuel's head went limp in my lap as soon as I placed it there. He was gone. 


	3. Actress At Work

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does. And if they have William or Jack die in the sequel, I swear I will never see another one of their movies again! Oh, and by the way, the next chapter of Pirates of the Year Awards is going to be up soon!  
  
I tried to contain my self as I closed Samuel's eyes. His blood now soaked my pants, and when I got up, I walked right through his blood, not bothering to ignore it. I was shaking with anger and sadness. I pulled the knife from Samuel's gut and walked straight at Mr. Williams. For some reason, he was grinning. From behind his back, he pulled a pistol, and aimed it at me. I didn't stop walking at him. Williams cocked the pistol, and I didn't stop. Right before the gun went off, Jack pulled me to the ground. A group of people came running across the plank. Soon Ralf, Davie, Nick, Eric, Janet, her two sons, John and Jack, along with her two- year-old daughter Amanda in Jezebel's arms were standing around me, tying to comfort me.  
  
I couldn't take it. I pushed them all off me, and ran At Williams, hitting every part of him that I could reach. Anger rushed through me like fire, and I couldn't seem to stop my self even though Williams was now hunched over in front of me, bleeding. His breaths came out in rasping sobs. It took both Jack and Will to pull me off him. Will took me by the arm and lead me down to a spare cabin. More than once I tried to turn back to have another go at him, but it was impossible. No one had any spare pants, so after about an hour Tara came into the room with a skirt and a fresh shirt of her's. The skirt wasn't all that bad. It was a shade of teal-blue, with white light blue, dark teal, and lavender diagonal strips scattered about it in no real order. The shirt was a plan sailor's shirt, much like my own that was still soaked with salt water, tan, worn, with a lace up neckline. I left my feet bare.  
  
Tara tried to make small talk. After a while I just asked her to leave. She looked hurt, but I had to be by my self. It was all happening again. Already one person had died because of me. How many more would there be? There was no escape from the room I was in now. Nothing to do but sit and wait. I got up and paced a bit, mumbling to my self and biting the inside of my lip to where it almost bled. There was a cut on my hand from when Williams had dug his unnaturally long nails into my knuckles. It was bleeding freely, and I put my hand to my mouth to suck the blood. "Now that's no way to cure a cut, luv." I jumped at the voice. How long Jack had been standing there, I didn't know. But he came forward now, a moist clean rag in his hand. He took mine, and led me over to the bed. At first, I was hesitant. I knew what Jack would be thinking.  
  
"Get over yourself, luv. I won't try anything, I promise. Not with your body guards abroad my ship." I sat down next to him, and stared off into space while jack tried to get my hand to stop bleeding. I was brought back to Earth by his soft, but firm words. "Why did you leave?" My heart jumped into my throat and I didn't answer. I looked at everything and anything but Jack. That is until he took his hands, put them on either side of my head, and turned my head toward him. Our eyes locked, and I felt tears sting my eyes. I said the only thing I could, "Samuel really is dead then. It's all my fault." Jack reached down and held my hand, the other remained on my cheek. "One, Samuel joined my crew, fully aware of the risks. It isn't your fault. Two, you still haven't answered my question." I rose from the bed in a rage I couldn't control.  
"Don't you dare tell me that he didn't join this crew for a chance or hope to see me again. How can you say it's not my fault? Every time I come back another person dies. First, it was Norrington, then Mary, then Jason. Now it's Samuel. Who will it be next? What if one of the children Die? Or if you die, I just couldn't-" Jack rose and once more put his finger to my lips. "If I die, luv, it would surely be the end of the world. But thank you, I didn't know you cared." He kissed me. It was a kiss so deep it made my insides squirm with delight. I had missed him so much. But then the reality of my family telling I couldn't marry Jack, the idea of all Jack's 'friends' in Tortuga and other ports, along with the sight of him killing someone's father, or brother everyday made me pull away.  
  
"Please Jack. I just can't." He walked over to the chair, a look of anger shining through his eyes. "You can't, or won't? Tell me again, why did you leave?" I stood silent before him, not sure of what to say. "I guess both. If I had left with you, they would have followed. So, I couldn't. I couldn't...just now because...I don't love you Jack." I won't, or wouldn't for the same reason." Why did the tears have to come now? Jack simply got up and walked over. He took my hand where his ring was, and turned as I had around my finger. "Then why are you still wearing this? What are you afraid of, Abigail?" It suddenly hit him. His eyes were full of hurt as he turned away, "You are ashamed of being in love with a pirate." I felt my heart die. All at one I started to pour my heart out to him, "It's not that at all.  
  
"Everyday I thought of you, everyday I wanted to somehow talk to you. But then I would remember that you're a pirate. How could you just settle down? Yes Jack, I want to settle down! I want to have children, I want to grow old without worrying if someday, soldier will coming knocking at my door to kill my husband, and torture me until I tell them where they can find my family. I can't live knowing the person I love kills someone's father, or brother, or husband everyday. And then how can I love again after-" I stopped there I couldn't say another word. Jack raised his eyebrow at me. "Jack stop it! You know that bugs me, you just do it to annoy me. And that's the one thing I don't need right now."  
  
"After what exactly, Abigail." I winced at the sound of my full name. I remembered it like it was yesterday, but I tried to ignore in as much as I could. "It's old history. It happened back when I was 19. It's nothing really." Jack took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. When I bent my head down, he grabbed my head and made me look at him. I just turned my eyes away. Jack released me in anger. "Why don't you tell me what's really wrong Abigail! The same look I saw in your eyes when you tried to get away earlier is there now. What's wrong with you." He touched a nerve. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! Why do you always have to embarrass me and make a fool of me? Is it some kind of game that you enjoy playing? It's no wonder that The Pearl is in such a state. It was better under that command of Barbosa than you!" Now Jack was pissed. He drew his pistol and dug it into my temple, then pushed me against the wall.  
  
"Who do you think you are? A nice drop off the side of a ship would fix you just well, luv. Don't forget who is in command of this ship." I with my face perfectly straight, I fought back fear, "Your welcome to try. Last time I checked, the crew was in my favor. Or do you still deny that you are soft when it comes to women? All it takes is one little tweak and you get to watch your little...boat sail away without you once more." Jack's face was vacant of any expression. "At the next island we pass, you'll be dropped off Ms. Bartholomew. Whether it be a simple rock, or a town, you won't be on my ship a moment longer, and once you leave this time, You won't be coming back, ever." With that, Jack took the ring from my finger, and left. 


	4. The Black Book of Secrets

A/N: I don't own PoTC...Not now, not ever...Now I'm sad...  
  
As soon as Jack left the room, I heard the door lock. Then I slumped down, right there on the floor. It worked. Jack didn't love me anymore. I cried my self to sleep that night. I didn't leave my cabin the next day. I went to search Tara out. I bumped right into Jack. He had me locked in the brig. Tara came to see me, and she frowned that my uneaten food. "You really should eat. Jack said you were starting a mutiny. He'll dump you off at the nearest Island you now. You should eat something." I shook my head. My voice was scratchy and harsh from crying. I pulled from my thin skirts a book. It was leather bound, with my full name, Abigail Lynn Grace Bartholomew, written across the top in gold lettering. "Do me a favor, Tara, and burn thins. Don't let anyone see it, and burn it." Tara recognized it as my journal where I wrote my dearest, most secret poems, along with the hardest parts of my life. I gave her the book, and she looked at me, her frown deepening.  
  
"Why, Abe? This means so much to you, I know it does." I shook my head, and pushed it into her hands. "No one must see it. Burn it, Tara, please." I turned away, and tears again tickled the back of my eyes. I thought I could cry no more, but here I was again, crying, so pale that I was a ghost, and starving my self. Almost three days passed by, and then The Pearl passed by an island. I was dragged up from the brig. But try as I might, I could barley stand on my own feet. Eric came forward, and begged Jack. He merely pushed Eric aside, and faced me. "You, Abigail Bartholomew, are forth with banned from this ship, The Black Pearl, and stripped of the respect your name once gave to you. Say your final good- byes, then you will jump." One by one, each crewmember came forward, and kissed my check. When Tara came up, she shoved the journal back into my hands. Jack saw it, and walked forward, his hand outstretched. "She will only be allowed her clothes, nothing else."  
  
I handed the book back to Tara, and Jack snatched it. "No! Jack please, give it to Tara!" Jack gave me a smug grin, before he turned away and walked back to his cabin. He really was heartless. I didn't waist any more time. I ran to the side of the ship, and jumped my self. No one guided me through the boring routine of plank walking. When I hit the water, it was like hitting knives. I cried as I swam from the ship. I was a good way out from land, and after a while I stopped swimming, and merely floated in the water. I begging with all my heart for some creature to come up from the deep and kill me, but nothing happened. And at that moment, and I was simply floating, almost lifeless in the water, all the terrible things of the past came back to me, and I remembered Cora. My beautiful Cora. And James. And I could see, at that very moment on The Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow sitting down, and opening the little black, leather book, expecting to find a bible of some sort, but instead finding out the secret that I had kept, not only from him, but from my self as well. I could see the tear stained title page and the unsteady words written on it...Pirate's Truth: The true story of Abigail Lynn Grace Bartholomew.  
  
***********************  
  
I woke up, lying high on the sand. My hands and feet were bound, and my shirt and skirt were gone. I was wearing some sort of thin shift. I screamed in shock, only to find my self gagged as well. I looked around me to see foot pints in the sand. Boot prints to b exact. They led away from me. I saw on a tree not tha far away, my skirt and shirt. They were a bit tattered, but not too bad. I tried to crawl, but then saw with shock that the rope that bound my feet was also bound to a stake in the ground. Was this someone's idea of a joke? I was able to push the gag from my mouth, it was loosely tied, and then I started to gnaw at the ropes binding my hands. I hand just freed my hands and was about to start of my feet, when whistling met my ears. I turned to see a man of older years, dirty and smelling of whiskey, walking down the beach, when he caught sight of me, he laughed.  
  
"You sure do move fast now don't you ma'am. The names Carter, Carter Smith. I own this spit of land, and was on my walk when I found you. Weren't sure if you were friend of foe, so I tied you u here, had my wife change yeh clothes, and left afire not too far away. You've been asleep a good day and a half." I had lost my voice, but I forced my self to speak. "My name is Janet Thomas. I need to get home quickly. How close are we to Port Royal?" Mr. Smith eyed me, and then nodded his head, "I guess we can help you out. You seem like a fine person. We are a week's travel from Port Royal, and ships pass by here every few days. Maybe we can help you barter passage." I shook my head, "I'll be able to get on, one way or another. I don't need your help." I finished untying my feet, and then undid my self from the stake. There were rope burns on my wrists and ankles from where I had struggled to undo them. Blood ran from a few of them, and when I stood, I wobbled about slightly.  
  
A woman called down to Mr. Smith from further up on the beach. He called back, "She's awake and fine, Carla. She says her name is Janet, and she is from Port Royal." A plump woman came don the beach, swaying slightly, her arms laden with dirty clothing and a child. Her husband ran to help her. I took the time to take down my clothing and hang up the shift in its place. I slowly crept off, trying not to let them see me. I was almost out of sight of them, and then something hit my head. I fell to the ground. A childish voice called "Nana! Papa! I found someone!" I was lying on my stomach, my face in the sand. Someone was sitting on my back, holding me down. "James! Get off her this instant! She's a friend!" Mr. Smith pulled me to my feet. I pushed my hair out of my face and glared at the so-called James. I then gaped at him, he was only about six years old. It couldn't be my James. But they looked the same. Not one mole different. If he was my James...no, it couldn't be. He was with his father when the ship was attacked. He was dead along with Cora.  
  
Mr. Smith nodded at his grandson. "This is James. Sorry he attacked you, he normally doesn't act so rashly." James was looking at me as well. "Do I know you?" I didn't answer, and I just started walking the other way. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running right into the sea. After all these years, It couldn't be. Someone was running after me, I was up to my waist in the water, and I dived in, not wanting to hear his voice, or see his face. When I came back up for air, The Black Pearl was sailing up to the island. I could see Janet calling down at me from the starboard side of the ship. I was trapped. Either face Jack and tell him everything, or go back to the beach, run and hide. I turned back and started to swim for the shore, only to stop. Right without delay, I saw him. With a little girl in his arms, trying to get free. A little girl with hair just like mine. I started to breathe, faster and faster. Then I slipped under the water, still trying to breathe. Screams filled my ears and people were calling. But I wouldn't answer. I would slip off into darkness and give up. I wouldn't have to face them after so many years. 


	5. Facing the Past

A/N: I don't own PoTC...what could be up with Abby? Cliffhangers rule!  
  
It was a beautiful day. Andrew held little two-year-old James up on his shoulders and ran around the beach. I smiled and laughed from my chair wishing I could join them. They chased each other, then let the waves chase them. James ran over to me, his feet not moving fast enough for him. He delicately placed a shell in my lap. I smiled and thanked him, telling him there was no shell more beautiful in all of the sea. He stood tall with pride, until Andrew came running over and tickled him until they both fell, laughing in the sand. I stood on my uneasy legs. My stomach had grown twice as large now, and it made it impossible to move around. "Cora's fussing more than usual today." Andrew kissed me, "You mean Carl, don't you? I still say it's a boy." I shook my head. Tara walked out of the house in another fancy dress, and sat down in the chair next to me. "Trust me, Andrew, if she says it's a girl, then it's a girl." We smiled at each other and Andrew merely walked off, swinging James by his hands. I screamed, and soon my over sized skirt was soaked with water. My daughter was coming.  
  
It was a few months later, Cora was 10 months old, and James had just turned 3. I was only 19. We were on my employer's ship, sailing to England to drop off some goods, when a pirate ship attacked us. Andrew locked me with Cora and James below deck. Tara had disappeared, and the water level was rising. Suddenly the door broke down, and I was dragged out. I fought and kicked. They had left Cora in her cradle and James was crying, his face red from where a pirate had struck him. I was dragged onto the deck. There, before the pirate captain, was Andrew. He wasn't breathing well, and he looked like he was going to die any second. The pirate captain looked up at me. "Ah, Mrs. Lauren James Carlton I presume. Or should I say Ms. Abigail Bartholomew? Marriage isn't legal if you don't use your true name. I know your father, and I will allow you, and your sister to leave, unharmed." I didn't answer. I just looked at Andrew, slowly dying.  
  
"You will leave now. Bring the other girl forward." We were loaded onto a long boat, and sent off. Then, not an hour later and explosion erupted on the ocean, and we watched the ship burn. My heart died that day. I swore never to marry another person. Suddenly images flew through my mind of Cora, crying, begging someone to save her from all the water and heat. Calling to me with her screams, wanting to make the world perfect again, her little dress catching fire, and her screaming, burning body. I saw James, running, looking for me and running back for Cora, only to be caught in the blaze and die slowly. I saw flames lick about Andrew's body. I woke up screaming, and fell out of a cot. I was breathing raggedly, and had on a light shift. My body was soaked with sweat.  
  
Changed into the only clothes I could find, the skirt and shirt, and walked up the steps to The Pearl's deck. It was night, and in the distance I could see the island. I walked to the bow, to see that the anchor wasn't up and the ship was still sailing. Jack would be at the wheel, no doubt watching me, wanting to come and talk to me, but being to afraid of his and my own emotions to d so. He would wait for me. I walked to the bowsprit. The sea spray came up at me, and the wind blew my hair back. I must look terrible. I haven't eaten in days, and the nightmare I just had...it was the first time in years that I woke up screaming like that. I heard boots behind me and I didn't turn around. It was either Andrew, or Jack. I wasn't sure which one I wanted it to be. "Lauren? Or should I say Abigail?" It was Andrew. I turned around, and tried not to cry. I was a huge mess of happiness, guilt, sadness, and pain. At the sight of his face, I felt my knees wobble. Scars, no doubt from the flames covered his face, and he was missing four fingers on his hand.  
  
"Hello, Andrew." The words seemed to echo in the silence between us. We just stood there, looking at each other. Then I heard the soft steps of someone. A little boy, my little boy, walked pout from behind his father. James looked up at me, not sure of what to say. "Mommy?" He said it as a question, and then looked up at Andrew. He looked down at he son and nodded. A smile so bright and amazed burst out on his face and he ran at me. I hugged him. My son, my James. He was alive. Alive! Tears dripped from my cheeks as I held him. I never wanted to let go. I couldn't. But finally I pulled away from him. He looked just like my father and Andrew, down to the last mole, the last freckle. Andrew patted his son on the shoulder, and asked him to go down to check on his sister. I was about to follow him. I couldn't wait to see Cora, but Andrew held me back, he waited long enough until James was out of sight, and then he kissed me.  
  
It was more than just a hello, or I've missed you kiss. A kiss that could lead on to bigger things. I put my arms around him, and held on. Then finally, as if I could no longer take it I pulled away from him. Tears once more glistened in my eyes and I looked down at the sea, too ashamed to look my husband in the eye. "That pirate was right you know. I blame you for nothing that you might have done in my absence. But, I would like to get married as soon as we can. I still love you, Abigail, and I will wait for you. Just remember that if you find you can't love me, then you not only lose me, you lose James and Cora as well." I pun around at him, shocked hurt, and a living hunk of emotions. "I mean in Cora. I'm through with ships and the sea. If you love me, you'll understand that. And I won't let my wife be a pirate." I turned to argue with him, but Andrew was already walking away.  
  
I stayed on deck until the sun came up. Then I retreated to my cabin. When I reached the stairs to go below deck, I looked up and saw Jack watching me from the quarterdeck. I ducked my head in shame and climbed down to my cabin. I stayed down there for almost the entire day. I kept myself busy doing whatever I could. After the crew had eaten, I carefully made my way to the galley. But once I entered the scene that met my eyes was terrible. Jack and Andrew had their swords drawn, and were fighting. They didn't seem to see me, watching them in plan view. I remembered what Andrew said, about giving up on a sailor's life. It hit me that he wouldn't be able to fight Jack well enough to live long. It was only a few seconds in to the fight, and Andrew was fighting not to let his sword fall.  
  
For most of the fight, Jack was attacking, and Andrew was left to fend off his blows as best he could. They twisted about, and at some moment, I believe Andrew saw me there. It might have been my fault, or maybe he just couldn't take it anymore, but his arm gave away. Andrew's sword was spun away from him, out of his reach. He slowly backed up, and Jack kept his sword to Andrew's throat all the while. Then at the last minute, Jack raised his sword above his head, as if it were an ax, and just as he was about to bring it down, I took up and knife, and calmly walked between Jack and Andrew. 


	6. Giving Up Sparrow

A/N: I wonder what will happen next.  
  
Jack backed off at once, lowering his sword. He looked me dead in the eye for a moment, and then left. As he passed by a bucket of dirty cleaning water, he tossed something in. To make him angry I called after him, "What's this, has the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow gone soft?" Andrew rose to his feet, and looked me over as if seeing me for the first time. "You've changed so much...Abigail. I'm not sure if I can love you as I once did. But I will try. I want to love you again, Abigail. You don't know how often I've thought of you. Abigail, will you marry me? As you are, the good and the bad. Will you be the mother of my children, and children to come once more? Will you be my wife?"  
  
I couldn't look Andrew in the eye as I said this. "I can't give you my word, Andrew. Not now. You were supposed to be dead...I fell in love again Andrew, I moved on. And even if you haven't I...I just can't think right now." I walked over to the porthole, and looked out at the sea. It was getting dark, too dark for night; not even the moon was out. I turned, only to find that Andrew was almost right up against me. "Abigail, if I have to win you back by passion I will. I love you. I loved you as Lauren; I love you as Abigail. I'll love you in any other name you choose. But don't make me wait too long. As I said before, by locking me out, you do the same to James and Cora. They may know you are their mother, but I'll never let you see them again if you continue on the path you are on. I won't let my children grow up among murderers and pirates. I've had enough of them."  
  
Andrew locked me in his arms and kissed me so deeply at that moment that I could almost feel my insides melting. I followed Andrew into his cabin that night. There I answered his question. Yes. I had given up everything I loved, my freedom, my writing, my wild adventures, all for three people. At the time, it seemed like the perfect thing to do. I knew I would have to talk with Jack, and I knew he would do everything he could to get me back. I imagined him locking me away from Andrew, or killing Andrew in some battle. It scared me to death. The next morning, I woke and instead of finding myself alone, as I had with Jack, Andrew was still there. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed me and whispered, "I love you." I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I should have thought of Jack. I should have talked to him before I did this. I dressed and crept from Andrew's room.  
  
I climbed out onto the deck, and it seemed that no one wanted to meet my eyes, even Will was avoiding me. I walked towards Jack's cabin, hoping not to walk in on something I didn't want to see, but just as I reached the door, and reached out my hand to the handle, it turned itself. Andrew, his face slightly red, but with a smug look on his face walked out. When he saw me, he wasted no time in gluing his lips to mine. I pulled away from him, and slapped him as hard as I could. "How dare you take it upon yourself to make my excuses. You should have stayed out of this, Andrew." He merely shrugged and kissed me once more, running his hands over me and then walking away, strutting about as if he owned me. Disgusted, I walked into Jack's cabin. I door shut behind me, and I jumped in fright.  
  
I turned to see Jack staring back at me, his eyes boring into mine, searching for something. Then he said the most hateful words he ever could, "So that's who you truly are. I never saw it before. You would be a perfect fit in Tortuga. You grew up there for a few years, am I correct? Well, if you let a man handle you as that pig just did, It clearly shows." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I wasn't going to let him get to me. "I'm gong to marry him Jack. I was once, whether it was legal or not doesn't matter to me. I am the mother of his children, and I love him. But I love you too, and I-" Jack cut me off and glared at me, stepping closer. I felt the familiar fear of being cornered.  
  
"How can you love me, if you can humiliate me in front of my entire crew, toy with me, and the go for the next guy that pops up." I felt dirty. Whatever Jack was trying, it was working. I felt no better than someone Andrew picked off a street. I breathed deep, knowing I would have to get him to understand. "Jack, you've got to understand. I had a life with Andrew, a life I thought I had lost. It's not just all sunshine and daisies, raising children on a ship, hoping their grandparents will see them some day, and because of your foolishness, you believe them dead. I begged Andrew to let me raise them on a ship, because I thought there would be a chance for me to find my family. It was my fault I thought them dead for years.  
  
"Look around you Jack! You have everything I have ever wanted, and you still aren't happy. You kill innocent people everyday. If my child asks someday why you did this, am I going to answer because he wanted to be rich? I love you more than I ever loved Andrew, but I promised my self to him years ago. It hurts; finding out you betrayed a husband you thought you didn't have. How will he ever be able to trust me again? Andrew only knew the shy side of me. He never knew me when I was ready to challenge every person I saw. That only happened after I lost him. But he still loved me, possibly more than you did. It has a deeper meaning from him. Andrew and I, we had a life, a home. Now James and Cora need a mother. I can finally be that mother."  
  
Jack looked at me, hurt and anger showing plainly in his eyes. He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and then hugged me. It was the last thing I expected from him, the last thing I wanted. I wanted him to take me in his arms and kiss me until I stayed with him; I wanted him to do something, anything but walk away again. But Jack never was like normal people. He walked away, back to his wheel, back to his beloved ship. I followed him. Once I reached the wheel I whispered in his ear, "It's a good thing I did chose Andrew. I wouldn't want to have compete for your affection with a boat." With that I turned around and headed back below deck. I couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
We reached a small port, a day's travel or so from Port Royal. Jack stayed in his cabin. Will left with Andrew, James, Cora, and I. Once we were back at Port Royal, Andrew and I were remarried under my real name. Soldiers came to question me, but I told them the truth. I had no idea where Jack Sparrow was, or any of my family. I doubt they would ave believed me, if I hadn't broken down in tears when they pushed the question. "I'm telling you...If I did know where they were I'd tell you. Don't you think that if I knew I would have told them to come to my wedding? I have no idea where they are." After that, Andrew begged them to leave. I always knew I would end up crying on my wedding day, I just never expected my tears would be from sadness.  
  
The months after that turned to years that were mixed in a terrible blur. Every time I got a chance I would ask a pirate about Jack, and always they would regard me strangely. Why would the wife of a new captain in the navy want to know about a pirate? I visited Will and Elizabeth. Once they mentioned Jack visiting, about a year after I had left the Black Pearl. According to Will, he never even asked of me, or even seemed to be missing me. I had begged the truth out of them, and then they said he seemed out of place, and had been getting into real trouble lately. He was killing, rather than just leaving boats to rot a drift on the sea with their occupants. Gibs was dead, killed in an attack, and Ana Maria had stopped by only once, asking Will to talk some sense into Jack. But from what I heard, it wasn't working. He was turning into a terrible pirate. 


	7. Andrew's Two Sided Face

A/N: I don't own PoTC...I want to own Jack...But I can only dream...*sniffle*  
  
When I was 24, I had another daughter. I named her Elizabeth Jaclyn. Andrew had been at sea when the birth took place. He came back, clearly angry at my choice of names. He wanted her to be named Stephanie Jane, for his mother. But she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, my mother-in- law loved my little girl's name, and even sassed her own son in front of me for suggesting to change her name. "This is your daughter! Not some pet!" I was very grateful to her. Thew next year, we were planning to take a trip to England for my mother-in-law. I had learned to call her mother, and it didn't bother me the slightest. But what did was that Andrew refused to allow me to search out my family. He said his children would have nothing to do with 'that crowd'.  
  
The trip to England was a cold one, and after Andrew and I married he burned all my sailor's clothes, only letting me keep that one shirt and skirt. But he kept them in a locked chest. "That's not your life now. You can't go back to it." The dress I wore now was the complete set. Undergarments so frilly it made me sick, followed by a clean straight bodice and then a shift over that, then a few heavy petticoats, finally a dress. It wasn't that bad, once you got used to it. The shoes hurt my feet, and my hair was always out of my face. Andrew wouldn't have it any other way. I began to see Andrew as a control freak. If I wore my hair down he would bark an order, and see to it that my hair was tied up, out of my face. He gave me glasses once more, thin this time, and far more lady- like in his opinion. I thought they made me look terribly old.  
  
I stood by the railing of the ship, looking down into the water. I couldn't look up; or else, I would get a strong urge to climb the ratlines, all the way up to the Main Royal Yard. The sea breeze here was cold and harsh, nothing like what I was used to. I walked about the ship, it was high noon, and the sun was overcast with clouds. Andrew was at the wheel, giving out instructions, and yelling at James for doing something wrong or acting like a child. He was eight years old for god's sake. "James! Come here a moment!" James walked over; mimicking his father's no nonsense, stern look. "Yes, mother?" I laughed at him, then dropped down to his eye level. "Better leave your father to his work, today James." I took his hand, and lead him down below deck. It was terribly stuffy down there, and James whined even more than he did on deck. He woke the girls from their nap, and I had no choice but to take Elizabeth up in my arms, hold on to Cora's hand, and hope James didn't upset his father too much. Once on deck, I sat on the steps of the quarterdeck with Lizzy (what I called Elizabeth) and watched as James and Cora played a game of revised hopscotch. My mother-in-law, climbed out from below deck as well, and sat next to me.  
  
"What's the point of enjoying this trip, when we're on a cargo ship. The cabins are so cramped and I'm not even allowed to open a window to get fresh air." I patted the old woman's shoulder. After her husband, Carter Smith, died two months ago, she had lost her pep in life. But she smiled now as she watched the children run about and play. Lizzy started to fuss, and so I stood up and walked around, whispering to her in as soothing voice. James ran over the where Andrew was talking with the first mate and showed his dad a bird's feather that he found. Andrew's yelled seemed to echo through the air, "I'm trying to talk, go show your childish findings to your mother." James stared at his father, than ran below deck. I glanced at Andrew, and then at Cora and Lizzy who was still fussing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my mother-in-law holding out her hands to me for Lizzy. "I'll tell them a story. Somethings only a mother can fix. But I warn you, sons are the hardest to understand why."  
  
I smiled a thank you, and walked as fast as I could. I could feel Andrew's eyes following and I looked back at him. He was smirking as if there was some big joke. I scowled and raced down the steps. It was dark, and hardly enough room to breathe, but I found the feather James had shown his father and picked it up in my hand. It was as soft as silk, and smelled not of a bird, but of the sea. James had been right to be amazed with it, it was beautiful. I heard a muffled cry from somewhere near the hold, and then the sound of what could have been shoes of the ladder to the hold, hurrying and then stumbling. There was a small bang, and my heart jumped into my throat. James had fallen from the hold ladder, to the floor of the hold. God knows how high that was, and what might have rolled lose and was now lying under him, or over him.  
  
I raced to the hole in the wood where the ladder poked up, and hurried down into the darkness. With the light that I had to see by, I saw a figure crawling away into an empty corner. Once it got there, the little thing folded up into himself and started to sob. I took out the feather and looked at it. "This really is a beautiful feather. You know, it reminds me of a story. Once, a piper came to the streets of a village, and he played music so beautiful that everyone got up and joined the dance. But there was a deaf man, sitting in a chair on his porch. He didn't hear the piper's music, while others did. He thought they were all crazy. He listened for a time, but wasn't able to make anything out, so he went into his house, shouting loudly that we were all fools. Your father's like that deaf man, James. He sees things he doesn't understand, and when he isn't able to pick it apart and see a meaning, he finds it childish and useless. He just can't hear the music, the beauty in everyday things like you and I."  
  
James looked up at me, his cheeks red and damp with tears from what I can see. "But why does he have to be so mean about it? I just wanted him to see the feather. Is it really that ugly? And why is he always so mean to us? Why can't things be the same?" I shook my head. "No James. It's just that your father has tried and tried again to return to who he was before we were separated, and he never really could do that, because before and after we met each other we were different. Each time we see each other we had changed, so it confused him. But he still loves me; he just gave up on understanding me. And your feather is beautiful. He just doesn't see what we see. He sees things a certain way, and we see it another. It's all how you look at it." I walked over, and sat down on the harsh wood my self. James laid his head in my lap, and I stroked his hair as he slowly fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile. This was what I had been missing all those years. But now, I was missing something else. When Life opens a door, it closes another.  
  
After a while, the cabin boy came looking for us. James was asleep, so I gently picked him up and carried him. It was a problem at the ladder, and he woke as I shifted him. James squirmed out of my arms, whining. "I can walk on my own!" He scampered up the ladder, the cabin boy went after him and then I followed. Night was already in the air. I could smell it. There was something else too. I smelled the air deeply. Liquor. Either pirates were behind me, or Andrew was drunk again. And as I turned around, the stench hit me even harder. When Jack was drunk, he didn't smell. He didn't grab at me either, but I expected Andrew to act that way. I walked to the cabin's cabin, ready to put up another fight with his anger.  
  
When Andrew got drunk, it was because he was pissed at someone. I didn't want to think about what I was going to do with James, Cora, and Lizzy. I didn't want to think about what had Andrew so pissed off. But when I got inside, James, Cora, and Lizzy weren't there. I turned back towards the door, but Andrew was standing in the way. "Why don't you like me anymore, Abe. That is what they called you. It's what he called you. Would you like me more if I called you that?" I walked about the oversized cabin, picking up clothes and toys, putting things in their order. Maybe he'd go away. Andrew rapped his arms around me. I went stiff as I felt his hands wondering. He pulled the pins out of my hair, and it dropped down. "What does that bloody pirate got that I don't? What can he give you? What's better about him? Go on tell me."  
  
I rolled my eye. "You really want to know? Well for one thing he can hold his liquor, and stop himself before he makes a fool of himself." Andrew grabbed my head, and drew me close to him. But I pulled away. "You're drunk Andrew. Go sleep it off." Andrew pulled my hair, making me wince. "Only if you come with me." I pushed Andrew off me, and headed out the door. Something flew by my head, hitting the wall and shattering three feet away from me. I didn't look back, I didn't do anything. I just kept walking, and left Andrew there to deal with him self. I didn't make it far before I felt hot tears slip down my cheeks and my throat tightened. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry.  
  
But I felt the tears coming all the same. I raced down to the hold. It was really the only place I could think of at the time where no one would bother me. I ran further towards the back of the hold, and I cried more than I ever had in my entire life. What would Jason say if he could see me now? Could I really be the daughter of Silver Arrow? My heart suddenly broke in two. I missed my family so much. I had no news of my mother's health, and I thought of all the terrible things that could have happened. I had to see them, or at least talk to them. They were my family. I rubbed my cheeks dry, but I knew from experience that my face would still be hot and red, and my eyes would betray me with their watered look. I couldn't ask him tonight. Andrew was far beyond my reasoning.  
  
I made my way to Carla's room (my mother-in-law) and knocked on her door. James peeked out at me, and hugged me about my middle. Carla came to the door, and gave me a worried look when she was my disorderly self. "Andrew's drunk, and I was hoping that...I mean if it's not too much trouble..." Carla smiled at me, and stepped aside so I could come in. She didn't ask any questions, or tell me to go back and plead for my husband's forgiveness as other mother-in-laws might. She simply handed me a spare night shift, and allowed me to fall asleep on her bed. When I woke, my children lay sprawled out on he bed beside me, and when I looked up to where Carla had been the night before, I saw that she was gone. This worried me greatly. Carla was older, and in a small rainstorm, if that, she had almost been swept over the side. I rose, and quickly dressed in a dress that Carla had laid out for me. I went out on deck and looked around. The crew was already up, and I didn't see Andrew anywhere. I quickly did a quick sweep below deck of the sitting area and then the galley, but didn't see Carla in either place. I slipped by the Captain cabin, to hear yelling from inside. There was a sudden silence, and then Andrew came storming out of the cabin.  
  
He stomped right over to me, and in a low, angered voice ordered me, "My mother is now under your care. I don't want her to leave her room for the rest of the trip. We're going home." I watched him walk away in horror, and then almost ran inside the cabin. All I could see was the back of a chair, and the crying of an older woman. When I walked around, I almost screamed. Carla was crumpled in the chair, and blood ran from her nose. Through her tears she cried, "He hit me! My own son h-h-hit me!" I grabbed a wash cloth and tried my best to steam the flow. That's when James walked through the door with a bleeding lip, holding Cora's hand (she was close to crying), and trying to hold a squirming Elizabeth that had a bruise on her arm that was turning bluer by the second. 


	8. Hell's Captain

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does. Okay, could you guys please review? I feel so...hated...*pout*.  
  
The two day that passed where nightmares. Everyday it seemed that Andrew lost more and more of his mind. He was being driven over the edge. I had bruises on my arms and legs. Andrew had almost rapped me the night before. I didn't dare say anything more to upset him. But I knew that as soon as we reached Port Royal I'd speak with Elizabeth and Will. Maybe there was a chance that they could do something. With a heavy heart I went about my day, barely leaving the cabin. Carla stayed in her room, too frightened to leave, or even look at her own son. Andrew was trying to talk with James, and when he didn't answer, Andrew through a fit. I stood in front of James, holding him behind my back. Lizzy started crying, and Andrew only yelled more. "You call yourself a mother and a wife? Shut them up now!" Cora started to cry where she sat in the corner.  
  
I let my temper get the better of me, and I yelled right back, "It's your fault that they're upset. Look around you Andrew! Your own mother is too terrified to even look at you! The children you say you adore are either scared or angry with you, and you have the neve to insult me! Who's the bad parent? I'm glad my father was a pirate. If all 'descent' parents like you beat their children, and a pirate who saves their lives is considered a criminal, I'd hate to think of what to call you!" Andrew slapped me so hard that I felt my knees buckle under me. It was more of a punch really, but I didn't fall, I wouldn't. Not this time. I was sick of it. Andrew must have known my determination. He walked over to where Cora was cowering in the corner. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the floor before dropping her at my feet.  
  
I bent down to help her away from him, and then it came. Andrew hit me on the back so hard I fell forward. I tried to turn away from Cora, so I wouldn't fall on her, and I was able to by some degree. Andrew's foot connected with my side. I forgot how many times he hit and kicked me. All I know is that I blacked out at some point. When I woke up, I was in the brig with shackles on my hands and ankles. I screamed out and cried. Tear stung the cuts on my cheeks. My thought drifted to my children, and Carla. I shuddered. I called out their names, but no one came. I cursed and pounded the walls. Then I heard boots coming down the steps. When I was able to see their face, I backed up against the wall of the cell. Andrew looked back at me, stitches across his forehead. "It worked rather well. I've told the crew that you were a pirate, and were beating up your own children ahead of time. Then, after all that mess, I hit myself over the head with a candlestick, and cried for help. My mother's blood is on your hands as well. Once we return to Port Royal, you'll be no more than a memory. Something I'll tell James, Cora, and Stephanie was nothing but a dream."  
  
I glared at him, wishing I had the power to kill him with hate. "Her name, is Elizabeth Jaclyn Bartholomew. And no matter what you do, she'll find out somehow who you really are." Andrew drew keys out of his pockets, and unlocked the cell door. I saw in his hand some sort of club. He hit me in the stomach, and then I crumpled over on my knees/. He took my head in his hand, and lifted my face up to his. "It's too bad you'll lose your neck. Those scars will remind me of every night we slept close." He fixed his lips on mine, but I tore away before he could get the pleasure of it. I braced for his foot to kick me once more, and it did. Right in my face. I had trouble bleeding through the blood. He had broken my nose. I didn't yell or scream or even try to catch my breath. I wouldn't allow him that. I didn't have anything to eat or drink for three days. Then, out of the corner of my mind I could hear something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was loud enough to wake me from my daze.  
  
Cannons. I tried to stand, but wasn't able to. My legs didn't seem to be working. Someone came running down towards me. No, it was more than one person. I looked to see a crewmember with James, Cora, and Elizabeth standing before me. He knelt down so I could see his face. "Ma'am, I know that it was your husband that did this to the children. And I even saw him murder his own mother. I'm sorry, but I fear pirates are attacking. Is it true that you're a pirate yeh self? Then you might be spared. Give this to me wife. She lives In Tortuga if all places, and goes by the name of Samantha Grey." The man pulled out the keys, and opened the door. James ran in and wrapped his arms around me, while Cora looked at me through huge eyes, one of which was black and blue. Elizabeth was wrapped in a blanket and lying on the bench. The cell door closed with a clang, and who ever it was rushed off. Next to the letter was a cutlass, dull and not very sharp, but a cutlass all the same. I was able to move around a bit, and somehow I forced myself to my feet.  
  
I held Elizabeth in one hand, the cutlass was in the other, and Cora came and clung to my skirt. That's when I finally saw that there wasn't much left of my skirt. If I had any respect from these pirates at all, it might be enough to save my children, maybe have us be dumped o some island were we might have the chance of being found. I didn't know if they would let me go, but James, Cora, and Elizabeth had a chance. James moved to help me stand, and I smiled down at him. If I had spoken, then my strength might have failed me. A cannon ball crashed into the side of the ship, not far from where we were. Cora screamed and grabbed at me. Gunfire and hellish noise raged above. Every now and then, I heard someone run across the floor above.  
  
I was getting worse by the minute so I spoke to James. "James, if I'm not conscious by the time they come looking down here, do me a favor and tell them, that you three are the granddaughters of Silver Arrow and her husband. Ask them that it was my wish that you be somehow dropped off at Port Royal, or with a Mrs. Samantha Grey in Tortuga. Tell them, that I would be more than happy to repay them with my services, if they chose to leave me alive. If not, ask them to at least spare you, and they can do what they want with me, alright?" James shook his hand and took the letter in his hand. "And if they refuse, then I'll just defend you." I gave a halfhearted laugh. I didn't want to see James facing anyone like that. It scared me to even think of it.  
  
It wasn't long before the clatter of boots came to my ears once more. My vision as slightly off, but I could se two figures, watching me. "Bloody 'ell. Quick, go get the captain." More boots and clanging, and then I kind of slumped down on the bench, unable to keep Elizabeth in my arms any longer. I tired to say what I had James recite earlier. "I'm...I-" But I was stopped. "Is that you Abe?" There was a gunshot, and I grasped quickly for James and Cora. I motioned them to stand behind me, and laid Elizabeth down. Who ever it was, they were trying to get into the cell. I felt myself falling, my legs giving away, and then the cutlass falling right as I fell. Cora gave a little shout, and someone started to shake me. "Abe, Abe you have to get up. Oh my god, Abe!" Then I blacked out. 


	9. Putting Things To Rights

A/N: I don't own PoTC. Nearly done with the next Pirates of the Year Awards! Yippy! After I honor the next people that I get, the chapters will be ending until the summer, giving me plenty of ideas. Expect even better then...but the decision isn't final. Okay then, I just want to say thank you to my two faithful reviewers! *does thank you dance* But I REALLY need more reviews, so help if you can! Ta!  
  
It was all a dream. I told myself that repeatedly as I tried to move. I couldn't. Every inch of me ached, and I groaned as light started to filter through my eyelids. I didn't want to think of what had happened. It just didn't seem logical. Then I remembered someone calling me Abe. I let my eyes flutter open, and looked around me. I was in a brig, but this one was different than before. The cell across from me held some of the crewmembers from Andrew's ship, and the one next to me, and those further down seemed to be flooded with water.  
  
I knew this place. I knew I knew this place. It was like part of a dream that you just couldn't grasp. Everything seemed to be dark, the wood, the floors; even the cells were rusted with age. I noticed that my cell door was ajar, and when I went to leave the cell, I felt a gentle tug at my ankle. There was a chain, running from my ankle to a ring on the wall. This really was getting old and fast. I walked back into my cell and sat down on the bench. Andrew's crew most likely knew about me, so they acted like they were asleep. I rolled my eyes and started to drum my fingers on the wood. There was a hole of good size in the cell next to me. Sea spray came up and misted everything every minute or so. No wonder the doors were rusted.  
  
I thought to look down at my self for the first time. I was wearing my old skirt, and shirt again, a long with boots that seemed oddly familiar to me. The sound of boots thumping down old steps came to my ears, and I looked up. "Cotton!" Cotton was part of the crew of The Pearl. While I was on it, he taught me a bit on how to cook. He smiled at me, and the bird... Wait where was the bird? Cotton eyes, drifted to his shoulders and his smile turned grim. Cotton came into the cell, and sat next to me. From out of his pocket, he pulled an old sea biscuit. I was hungry, so I gratefully took it. "Cotton, why are you here." He gave a laugh, if you could call it one. How does one laugh without a tongue? To the best of his ability, he tried to tell me. Then he gave up on words, and simply pulled a string of pearls from his other pocket. I knew them at once to be Carla's but I didn't say anything. Andrew told me her blood was on my hands, she must be dead.  
  
Cotton took one pearl, and walked over to where a bucket of tar sat, catching flies in a corner. He gently dipped it in, being sure to get as little as possible on his fingers. I got the idea at once, and then I was over whelmed. Jack had stripped me of my pirate honor, banished me from his ship, and yet here I was, back on The Black Pearl. Someone in the far corner cleared his throat, and Cotton scampered off, as if he was afraid of something. I turned, and there, standing in the corner was Captain Jack Sparrow himself, playing about with his pistol.  
  
********************  
  
Ralf looked down at the woman who smelled like Abe, sounded like Abe, but looked like a rotten fruit. It looked like every inch of her was bruised or bloody, and dried blood was crusted on her face and in her hair. He looked like some sacrificed person, already dead, rather than herself. Ralf ran to unlock the door, and Abe started to waver, the cutlass in her hand fell with a clatter. There were three children in the cell, as one of them moved to pick up the cutlass Ralf held his hands up. "Friend, not foe. I was almost married to your mother, I'm here to help." The boy lowered the cutlass in exhaustion. He couldn't hold it up any longer. All of the children were black and blue all over. Ralf heard the authoritative pound of Jack's boots on the stairs. He must have stopped when at the bottom, because Jack didn't come forward. "Jack...I mean Captain, you'll be wanting to see this."  
  
Jack walked forward, not caring about what Ralf could be showing him now. Just a while ago, Ralf had asked him if he should spare the life of a teenaged girl. Jack shot her on the spot. From the looks of the dress on the girl, it looked to be the same here. Why would she be in the brig? When Jack got closer, he could see the children through the dark. The boy looked familiar to him. Jack would never harm anyone under ten, and by the looks of it, this boy was only seven, maybe eight. As Jack got closer, he saw a baby, and a smaller girl, with hair like... Jack stopped dead. He was looking at Abigail's daughter Cora. And that boy, he had to be James, her son. Jack stepped around, so he could look into the brig. Abigail looked real beat up, so did the children. Their breathing was labored, and shallow.  
  
Ralf stood in front of Jack, keeping him out of the brig. "I don't care what you think, Captain. Abe is my good friend, and her children won't be hurt, neither will she. You know well enough that if any of them are, then the crew would rise against you. They are already thinking of it in their heads. Hurting Abe or her children would surely send them over the edge. Now, I swear to take care of them, they'll even stay in The Pearl's brig. But they will get better, and they will be allowed to leave unharmed. Give me your word Jack." Ralf stood unarmed before Jack. What did he think he was going to do, kill her? Abe was the last person Jack had expected to see. He didn't even know how he felt about it. "She can board, but she'll stay in the brig, and her children in a cabin. I won't have the on this boat longer than they have to be. I won't have them delaying our progress either, so you had better get help taking them aboard. Your duties aren't laxed at all. You still have to work as much as you have in the past. She changes nothing." But as Jack walked away, he knew he was wrong. This changed everything. *****************************  
  
I stood before Jack, not sure of what to say or do. The sea of unspoken words between the two of us seemed to go one forever. Then, Jack, being the pirate that he was broke the silence, with cruel words. "So your idea of love is to allow you and your children to nearly be beaten to death? I think it is you, Abigail, who needs to grow up." I looked at Jack, not knowing of what he was talking about. "Oh yes, Mrs. Abigail Carlton, I received your letter. Cruel words, for such a foolish woman." I winced at Jack's words. "I have no idea what you are talking about. The only letter I've been allowed to send since I left The Pearl before was a letter to my parents, telling them about the marriage. I doubt it was even sent. Andrew told me he had it delivered, but no one ever came. Not even when I mentioned James and Cora."  
  
Jack studies my face. All he would have found was confusion and worry, for that was the first time when I first noticed something. My children were gone. "Jack, where's James and Cora? Where's Elizabeth? Where are they Jack?" All he did was stand there, and twirl his pistol about in his hand. "Jack Sparrow, where the bloody hell are my children!" Jack raised his eyebrows, and smirked. He knew I hated that. "What's this, a Navy Captain's wife cursing? And that's Captain Sparrow. Call me so, or I'll have all of you tossed overboard. Now, what would these children of yours look like?"  
  
I kicked the pistol out of his hands, and ran at him. Jack didn't do anything at first, although my hands were at his throat. He was too shocked. Then he grabbed my arm, and twisted it so I felt the bone start to almost splinter, and I yelled out in pain. Jack released my arm. "Why did you do it, Abe? Just tell him." I looked up to see Ralf, holding Elizabeth in his arms. I gathered my strength, and crossed over, picking my daughter up in my arms. "Because. I wouldn't have known my own children. They would have grown up, with just Andrew and his parents around. What would that have turned them into? By the way, what happened to Andrew?" I turned to Jack, hoping so much for one answer, that I scared myself.  
  
Ralf shrugged. "I looked for him in the bodies, and in the survivors, but he wasn't there. I'm sorry, Abe. I think we have made you a widower." I smiled and thanked god under my breath. "What's that, Mrs. Carlton?" Jack was mocking me. I turned back to him. "Jack Sparrow, don't you dare ever call me by that name again. It's Ms. Bartholomew. And until you start calling me by my right name, I'll be calling you anything I wish. From what I hear, your respect for the crew has gone. I believe it's time to change that." I turned to walk back up on deck, but the chain on my ankle stopped me, and Jack broke out in hysterical laughter. "You really think you can just drop onto this ship, and everything's okay again? You are now a hostage, Ms. Bartholomew, you and your children." With that, Jack walked back up he steps to the deck, laughing all the way.  
  
I calmly placed Elizabeth in Ralf's arms, stepped a few feet away, the started to scream, yell, and stamp my feet. I through an all out fit. Andrew's old crew that was still in their cells seemed to back away in slight fear. I couldn't believe him. "Captain Jack Sparrow! You get you bloody arse back down here or I'll blow a hole in your...boat!" Nothing happened. The sound of boots was absent from the stairs, and all that could be heard was the ocean through the holes of the ...boat. I sat down, worn out from thinking and screaming. Ralf walked over, and placed Elizabeth in my arms. I was grateful that she didn't look a thing like Andrew, but there was no doubt in my mind that she would when she was older. I had half the mind just to name her Jaclyn, so Jack would know I had been thinking of him, but I brushed the idea away. She was so beautiful.  
  
There was a light tapping on the stairs, as if someone wore tap shoes. I looked up to see Cora; dressed up like, what I think was supposed to be a pirate, and James, wearing a sailor's shirt and his britches. The shirt was far too big for him though; it hung around his waist. Cora wore an entire cosmos of clothing, including an eye patch that covered her quickly fading black eye. Ralf started to laugh, and then everyone joined in. I found it hard to stop. Although I asked Ralf, he said it was more than his life to unlock me from my chain. From what I had seen so far of Jack, I didn't blame him. I forced James and Cora to go upstairs with Elizabeth and Ralf so they could eat and sleep. It was well after nightfall, when Jack himself came down with something to eat for me. All that was on the plate was a lump of potatoes, and a crust of old bread.  
  
"Your generosity astounds me, Jack. Really, one might think something as simple as a drink of water, or a full meal was some much to ask." Jack smirked, "Only those who work, get to eat their fill. The same goes for your children." I glared at him, "You can't possibly really mean that my children ate as much as me?" Jack laughed openly, and leaned in, "Less, me dear." I stood up, and past the plate, back to him before I even took a bite. "Give this t them then. I don't care if you have to wake them up. They have to eat Jack." Angry flared in Jack's eyes at my use of his first name. "Why should I even allow them food? Why would you give up your meager one so between them they can what? Have a spoonful of potatoes and a fraction more of bread?" I shook my head, worry lines no doubt creasing my face. "Andrew barely allowed them to eat. He took their food away for a day, and allowed them little water. He did the same to Carla, my mother-in-law. I had no way of stopping it. He locked me off, away from them. Then he expected me to protect them when you attacked. I could barely stand on my feet.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like Jack, seeing your life slowly take wrong turn after wrong turn. Then you have the chance to right a past wrong, but you just end up hurting the ones you wanted to save. I watched Andrew go nuts. I didn't marry him for love; I married him so I could see my children grow, so I could be there instead of being just this memory from the past. I only made their lives worse." My voice faltered, and I tried to stop it, but the tears came anyway. I turned away from Jack, not wanting him to just insult me further. "I loved you all along, I just couldn't let my chance at being their mother go by again. I wanted to see my children grow and marry. I wanted to grow old with their father, but it seemed impossible, because I may have been with my children, and married to their father, but I wasn't happy. Every moment I felt myself ware away. Andrew didn't even let me pick up a pencil. He burned all my writing. I said...no wife of his would need to worry about being smart. She'd just have to show up. He didn't care about me, Jack. He just wanted to prove to others that there was a woman to go with his children. That he was a perfect family."  
  
I cried and cried. All these memories and hints of what he was really like when I first met him never mattered to me. I forgot the real season why I was crying, I even forgot that Jack was standing their. I started ranting and raving, repeating things he had whispered at me, taunts and insults for what I had become since I had left him. I talked of how terrible they made me feel after hearing them for weeks, and I gave up my sword, I gave up my pistol. I even gave up myself. I couldn't bare the idea of being dirty, like he said I was. Then, in the middle of it all, Jack suddenly realized something, and he stopped me from talking. "Abe, I love you." With that he kissed me, and I forgot when the kissed stopped. It seemed never ending, going on forever. His hands ran over me, and I knew that I could never have not loved him. Shivers ran down my spine, and Goosebumps turned up on my arms and legs. I opened my mouth to his, and it seemed that everything fell into place that moment, that second. I felt free of Andrew's grip and of the pain of the past. I felt like I had just met Jack, and was falling in love with him all over again.  
  
Jack whispered into her ear, "So, where do we go from here. Or else we'll have an audience all night long." I burst out laughing, and kissed Jack. "Where do you think?" Jack didn't need to be told twice. He went to pick me, up, and carry me off, but the romantic mood was ruined when he remembered the chain. With a firm tug from the both of us, the wood broke away. Jack frowned. "You put a hole in my boat." I grinned, and rested my head on his shoulder. "You mean ship, don't you?" We both laughed, and Jack carried me off, the chain dragging behind. 


	10. Losing Mother

A/N: Yeah! It's all better now, or is it? Da Da DAAAAAAA! We'll see soon enough. I don't own PoTC, Disney does.  
  
Light was shining in my face .I groaned and turned over to see Jack, grinning like a fool in his sleep. I smiled and turned over. I wanted so badly to fall back to sleep, but I doubted that anyone would grant me that gift. I certainty wouldn't be sitting around, waiting for Jack to wake up. I got up, only to be pulled down again by Jack. His nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck, and kissed my neck, moving slowly up to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let my tongue slip into his mouth. Jack let out a slight groan, and moved closer to me. I pulled away before it went to far. It had gone too far hours ago. I rapped the sheet around me, and went looking for my clothes. They had to be here somewhere. Jack came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck once more, and then he took my hand.  
  
There was a sight moment of tension in me, when I watched him pull off Andrew's wedding ring from my finger, and placed in the wooden ring he had taken away so long ago. I smiled up at him, and placed a kiss on his lips. I was still uneasy about the whole thing. By law, I was married to Andrew, and from what I knew there was no way to undo that, other than death. He could still be alive, and if he found me again I knew he would tell the world who I really was. The thought ruined the moment, and I went back looking for my clothes. Jack tossed me a pair of his pants, along with a shirt. He made it clear he didn't want me to help the crew after I took such a beating. But I did anyway. I had to learn how to man the sails all over again, and Jack insisted on Ralf helping me as much as he could. When we were out of hearing distance, Ralf grinned at me. "What deal did you strike with the Captain now? He seems like he was back before Andrew showed up, and you were on the ship."  
  
I smirked at Ralf. He knew all too well that Jack and I were in love. After our ship watch was over, I climbed down from the ratlines, and all at once James and Cora attacked me, tossing their bodies on my in a fit of laughter. I had seen them from the main mast, running around, playing with little wooden swords that Cotton had made for them days ago when I was unconscious. Both of them were rambling on and on about the stories they had heard from the pirates. They looked so happy, and started to run about, singing and skipping to some pirate song. I laughed as Nick came out on the deck. In his arms, he was holding Lizzy. She was kicking and failing her legs about. She had gotten so big, so quickly. I was amazed. She was going to be two soon. I looked at Nick, but his face was grim, and my face fell at how old he looked. He was 62, and looked like Gibs last time I saw him. Now he looked like he had aged eighty years.  
  
Nick handed me Lizzy, who I allowed to crawl about a bit. "Abe, there's been a loss in your family since you left." My heart dropped. No, this couldn't be happening, not to me, not now. "Your...your mother. She past away a week or two ago. We only got the news ourselves three days ago from a passing ship. She died around family, Abe. She was happy, and old. The only thing missing, was..." I held up my hand, it was trembling before me. "You mean to tell me, my mother will never see her grandchildren, or see me again? You mean to tell me, that my mother is dead?" Nick nodded. I felt my legs give way, and my head snapped back. The world buzzed around me. I wasn't even aware of James and Cora, trying to shake me awake. I didn't even register the fact the Jack was holding me in his arms, carrying me into his cabin to try to get some reaction from me. I forgot how long it was, I only knew that my life seemed to crumble before me. There had to be a reason why Tara wasn't here, a reason why Will wasn't too. Elizabeth might have had her baby early. I missed it when I swore to be there.  
  
My mother was dead, my mother was dead. The words repeated over and over in my head. I forgot how many days I just sat there, not eating or drinking. Then, I was just sitting there, when a little girl came up to me, and looked me in my eyes. Then a young woman, maybe my age followed her, and calmly sat nearby, not speaking, not talking, just siting there, and going about their business. When the mother pulled out a book and the child began to read, I looked over at them. It was Caitlyn and her daughter. Caitlyn looked up at, me and asked her daughter to go read to Cora and James. She walked over to me, and kneeled down at my feet, brushing my hair from my face. "There was nothing you could do, other than love her, Abby. If you did that, then you gave her a gift she'll never be able to forget. You let her live again after she lost so much. If only that merchant had stuck around longer, then he could have helped her."  
  
This news surprised me I looked up at Caitlyn with a questioning eye. "This merchant came back and gave her something. She was on her feet for a few weeks, before whatever it was seemed to fail. We ran out of what the merchant called The Miracle Drug, and we tried to find him, but we couldn't. No merchant company knew of him, and a few days later, she passed away." I suddenly remembered something, and shock ran through me. My breathing quickened, and I was gripping a pillow so tight, that my knuckles were turning white. Caitlyn tried to shake me, to stop me. From what she was saying, I looked as pale as a cloud. My head filled with thought about Andrew's mystery elixir, and how he gave it to sailors when they were too ill to work, and suddenly they would be well. Then I remembered them dying later, when Andrew wouldn't give them anymore. They had become dependent on it, without it, they were dead. Andrew was that merchant, he had killed my mother. 


	11. What's with Jack

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does, and from the looks of it, Abe is mighty pissed off. Thanks to all my reviews *bows and ships golden swords to the by ways of fed-ex* hehehehe...thought you might like that. My disk was fried, so I'm trying to remember all the stuff I had...Wish me luck yeh scoundrels!  
  
I waited until Caitlyn left, saying I was fine. As soon as the door was closed I locked it and started to pace the floor. I couldn't keep that image that I saw out of my head. Mother, father, Jason, Mary, my aunts and uncles all together. And why? Because it was my fault that they died. I would never live through the night. I saw Andrew, standing over me, laughing as blood poured from my nose, and James and Cora looking on from a corner in fright. I had sworn to protect my children after I remarried Andrew, now I had only shown them what hell was like. I couldn't even stand up for myself any more! I felt tears pick at the back of my eyes, but I won't let them come. I screamed out in rage, at Andrew, at Jack for tricking me, at Jason and my family for controlling me, for everyone that found me. I even found myself screaming at Elizabeth and William for getting me off my ship, and putting my family in danger.  
  
I was working up a good rage, and I took it all out on the room. By the time Jack was able to stop me, it looked like a tornado had attacked the room. Jack grabbed me by the waist and tried to hold me still, but I twisted from his grip and pounded my fits on the wall. Jack tried to get me to calm down again, and I ended you scratching his face. I pulled out my cutlass, and charged at Jack, putting all my effort in it, over aiming more than half the time. I tossed my cutlass aside and rammed Jack, but I was so angry I slipped, and Jack was straddled on my waist before I could get up again. I clenched my fits and kicked my legs. All he had to do was sit there and hold my hands back. I twisted and withered in his grip, trying to through him off me, or even hurt him. I wished him to kill me, for it all to end. I screamed as long and hard as I could, but somehow Jack out matched me.  
  
"ABIGAIL! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF FOR GOD'S SAKE!" My screams were reduced to whimpering, and I let the tears come. Memories of Carla being beaten, and Andrew almost raping me, his own wife as I lay half dead in the brig. I imagines James and Cora, not to mention Lizzy, getting tossed around, beaten, crying out for me, wailing that the world was terrible, asking me to make it better for them, but all I could to was sit a bleed! "What have I become Jack? Some omen of death? When ever my life seems to be fixing itself it only grows worse. I'm not a mother; I'm a monster! I promised to keep them safe and-" My words were cut off by Jack's lips meeting mine. This time I was pissed, and not going to let him get the better of me. I pushed Jack off, and got to my feet, shaking in anger. "Is that your only idea of fixing things and putting wrongs to rights, Jack? Kissing someone, taking advantage of them? I'm sorry, Jack, but I just can't do it anymore! I have more than myself to think of! There's James, Cora, and Elizabeth! Then there's my godchild back in Port Royal who hasn't even seen me yet! I can't stay at sea; I can't stay on land!  
  
"My life is nothing anymore Jack! And now the only way I'll be able to put things to rights is if I go after Andrew, and kill him my self. But then what do I tell my children? Do I tell them that I killed their father for their own good? Do I say he just died? I can't lie to them! I can't...I can't even lie to myself." Jack didn't say anything, he just watched me from the corner of his eye. "I can't live like this Jack. I can't be a pirate, and kill innocent people everyday. I can't even kill my own husband for killing my mother." Jack walked over, and put his arm around my shoulders. "What do you mean, Abe?" I swallowed. My voice and mouth on strike, dying from the constant yelling. "He gave the drug to me, once. I spit it out, puked it up, and did what ever I could. I had seen what it did to the crew. Once you had it a few times, it's like your body can't go on without it. It was how he tortured so many people. The thing is, no one really sees its affect until after you have been taking it, until after you stop. Then your energy, all of it just leaves you, and you body stops working. I tried to save the crew as they slowly died, but I couldn't help them, no matter what I did. They just died. Like everyone else. I'm cursed, Jack. Whom ever I love will die earlier than their time. And it's because of me. Curse people for caring. If they had just let me die then they would be alive."  
  
I stepped away from Jack, and sat on the now ruined bed; all the fight had left me. It was like I couldn't even think. My body was numb. Exhaustion swept over me, and I found it hard to keep my head up. But I had to. I dragged myself to my feet, and left the room. Jack followed, not all too sure of what to make of me. James came running over, his face beaming at me. Elizabeth was in Caitlyn's arms, and she started to fuss at the sight of me. I wasn't being their mother. I had broken a promise I had made to them more than once now. It wouldn't happen again. I took Elizabeth in my arms, Took Cora's hand, and tried my best to make my way down to the hold. They needed a nap, all of us did. Afterwards, then they might be able to think clearly. Maybe I would as well. Cora and Elizabeth fell asleep without a fuss in an extra cabin.  
  
But James was another matter entirely. "But I don't want to take a nap! Pirates don't take naps, mommy!" I shook my, head. He was pushing it. "Pirates don't have mommies either, but you do. Now get over here now." James stuck out his tongue, and started to climb the ratlines. My heart jumped out of my throat. "James! James get down from there at once! You don't have any idea of what you are doing!" James, who was already up at the first sail, stuck his tongue out. "More than you do! You're just a silly little girl!" The words echoed in my head. I saw myself beating back men, when they tried to attack Tara and me on the streets. They called me a silly little girl. I saw my brother laughing as I tried to keep up with him and my cousins. They called back at me, telling me I was a silly little girl, and that I should go home, that I wasn't good enough, to go play dolls with Mary. I saw the old crewmembers, before they had excepted me. I sat on the floor of the forecastle, crying over my hands that were starting to bleed from sores. They called me a silly little girl, and told me to go back where I belonged. I did, at that moment, what any silly girl would have done. I fainted, but this time, I didn't want to wake.  
  
*******************  
  
Jack watched Abe as she slept, her breathing coming out in rasps, not really doing much at all. He felt bad for the boy, James, yes that was his name. The poor little guy nearly fell out of the ratlines when his mother fainted. It wasn't like Abe. She needed to get off this ship, and soon. Jack had picked up Caitlyn and her daughter Morgan at the last port he had stopped at, now it was just a while before they reached the rest of her family. Caitlyn knew a bit about medicine, and according to her, Abe was doing too much too soon, and her body couldn't take it. Jack thought aloud to himself, "I swear, if she almost dies again, I'll kill her." A feeble voice came from the bed, "Is that so, Birdie?" Jack smiled at Abe's open eyes, and then rushed to help her sit up. Jack, of course stole a kiss, and then bumped his head in the passion of it all. When he backed off, Abe looked back up at him, grinning like an idiot, captured by his gaze in a rush of emotion. *********************** Back to Abe's point of view, before Jack's ego gets even bigger...  
  
Blackness, nothing more than pure, unaltered blackness. The sway of the ship seemed to rock my brain back and forth. I knew before I opened my eyes that I would have one hell of a headache when I tried to sit up. I heard Jack's little joke, and couldn't resist. "Is that so, Birdie?" Jack almost fell out of his chair at the sound of my voice. He rushed out of his chair, and after making feeble attempts to make me lye back down, a whacked him over the head with a nearby book, and did it myself. (Much unlike Jack's version) Jack backed off, rubbing his head where the hard cover had collided with his skull. I had a hard time deciding what was thinker; the 800-something paged book, or Jack's skull. I grinned stupidly as I pondered this. I then, came to the all too true conclusion, that it was the book of maps, because all Jack had between the world and his skin, is an ego far too big.  
  
"So Jack, when the bloody hell are you going to let me out of here?" Jack really did bend down to kiss me this time. The tingling feeling of his lips lingered on mine before he answered me in a whisper, "I'm pondering a week after never. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" Abe turned her head and bit her lip. She scrunched up her nose and winced. "I wasn't feeling well...Oh yeah, that whole dizzy fit. How long have I been out, exactly?" Jack, in all his annoying splendor, wouldn't say a thing. He went to kiss her again, and Abe held up the book just in time. Now he would have two matching eggs on his head, the perfect little devil. "Shit! What the he'll did you do that for?" I simply shrugged, "I don't remember, but since I'm still dizzy, and half starved, you can never tell what my next action will be. Now kindly go and get me some food, and let me see my children, or you'll have a mighty pissed, raving woman on your hands." Jack pulled all means of resistance from my hands, and fixed his lips on mine, pulling me into the kiss. His tongue sneaked into my mouth, and then he finally pulled away, leaving us both gasping for air. "Did anyone every tell you, Abigail Bartholomew, that you are beyond...enjoyable, when your pissed off?"  
  
It took a bit more persuading, and another whack on the head, for Jack to finally get the picture. Cora came running into the room, and wrapped her arms around me. Jack walked in, holding Elizabeth as she struggled to leave his arms. They had grown so big, so fast. And I had missed it all because of my foolish romancing. I would put my foot down that evening, and move into a cabin with them. James walked into the room, and waited until everyone had calmed down before he let a slight whimper come out. Tears slowly slide down his cheeks. I didn't say anything, all I did was open my arms to him, and James ran forward, hugging me as tight as he could and I him. "There, there, James. No need crying over something you couldn't control. It was bound to happen sometime." James only held on to me tighter. Caitlyn came bustling into the room, followed by her daughter, Morgan. They both of them pried James, Cora, and Lizzy away; telling them that once I could be moved without worry I would be joining them below deck. Jack raised and eyebrow, but Morgan, though only about nine or ten years old, elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from saying anything. She then led all three of them out of the room, holding tight to Lizzy's hand as she tried to walk. She reminded me of Tara.  
  
Caitlyn took my hand, and grasped it, a worried smile on her face. "You had us worried sick. We're headed to Port Royal, and we'll somehow get to shore. William and Elizabeth had a baby girl. You won't believe what they named her. Everyone is celebrating the birth. They're just waiting for us. I can't wait to see their faces when you walk through the door. Everyone has missed you so much. Richard's wife, Melissa had a son half a year ago. Looks like there's another Richard for the history books. Kathrine had a girl, she named her Hope. And then Mark's wife is expecting a baby soon. Devin has finally found a wife. Her name is Rebecca. She seems rather bossy. During Elizabeth's birth, she found too much pleasure in ordering everyone about. She doesn't even know the first thing about being a midwife! In the end, Devin ended up taking her from the room when Elizabeth threatened to have her head. It's amazing the words that can come from a woman's mouth when she's giving birth!"  
  
I had to laugh at that. I knew all too well what would have happened if Elizabeth heard what she had said. Jack came over and sat by me, as if trying to give Caitlyn the message to back away. I really didn't want to bring it up, but I had to. "What am I going to do about Andrew. By law, I am still married to him. I don't think I could really have a wedding or even wear your ring, Jack, if he was still alive. If he found me now, it would surly be the death of me, and possibly anyone else." Jack stiffened at the way the conversation was going. Caitlyn's expression went grim. "Abby, I found out, that Andrew is still alive. But he isn't looking for you. He's say that you and his children went down with the ship. Abby, he's remarried to...to...to our Aunt's daughter, Abby." I suddenly realized what she was saying. It could be either someone I knew, or the one sister of my mother that didn't leave her parents for the Caribbean.  
  
Madeline left my grandparent's home for France when she eloped with a bar tender younger than her. She had seven children before her husband died, and she became a whore. We had no idea what happened to her after that, but from what we know, her youngest daughter, only 18, was married to Andrew. The shock filled me. Caitlyn went on and on about how they had been trying to find her, and about how they could stop her from doing anything she regretted. But I didn't hear it. All I could see was someone looking like my mother and some else being beaten, and seeing her children go through what mine did. I cut Caitlyn off with my words, "We have to find her, and put a stop to him. I'm not letting some young girl losing the best years of her life over Andrew. We have to find them, both of them, and kill Andrew. We have to." Jack put his arm around my shoulder, and Caitlyn, for some reason, got up and left tears in her eyes. Jack didn't seem to know what to do.  
  
He stood up again, and walked about. Pacing. "Do we really have to be married to love each other? I don't ever want to see that man again, Abe. Even if I had the pleasure of killing him. There's just too much at stake." I watched Jack, utterly confused at his actions and muttering. "Jack, are you all right?" He turned towards me, and rushed forward, placing his lips on mine, his tongue exploding in my mouth for no reason, only to kiss me for the simple joy of it. His arm snaked around my waist, and I was half tempted to pounce on him. But there was some sort of sadness in it all, and I just couldn't place it. Jack pulled away, and left the room. Leaving me there, shocked. 


	12. Resisting His Charms

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does. I don't claim any characters, well, maybe Abby, but I added her in and you know it! Thanks to my reviewers...I'll ask William to make real swords, those golden ones were too pretty to stab you fake/stuffed Andrew dolls with. Now, who ever gets why Jack is so touchy, review me...and you get added in the chapter next as a friend of someone, you decide whatever you want...make sure I have a way to e- mail you! Good luck my fellow fanfiction crazed people! And extra thanks to cheerleader4eva, ur my best reviewer yet!  
  
It was a few weeks until I was allowed to leave Jack's bed, and I moved into a cabin with James, Cora, and Lizzy. It was rather big, no doubt for the fact that I had three children with me. I found I never had time to really go up on deck. Lizzy was getting into everything, Cora's birthday was coming up, and James was busy, running about with that fake sword. The times that I did see Jack, he was busy, or it was at mealtime and I had to watch the three of them like a hawk to make sure they ate. It was interesting when Lizzy started a food fight almost every night. Jack seemed to have backed off from me. I didn't know why, and I found myself lying awake at night, trying to find out what was wrong, or what I could have said, or done.  
  
It wasn't until the night we entered Port Royal that I really found out. After sneaking into dock, and across the harbor to William and Elizabeth's small, but large house, we finally were greeted with open arms. I went from group to group. Like a proud parent, I showed my children off. They soon got to work, ordering around the younger ones, making them fall in line. I met up with the triplets. I hadn't seen them in years! Timothy was hoping to marry soon, and Rachel was courting a young man by the name of Samuel. The mention of that name touched a nerve. Rebecca wasn't around. I saw her later that day, with her husband Joseph, and son Thomas. I felt like I was eleven again. Little kids ran about my knees and waist, calling out to each other, and laughing. I wished Cora and James would join them, but they didn't seem to want to. They just sat off to the side, talking in low whispers. I went over to them, but when they saw me walking over, their voices hushed, and they acted like they were having a great time.  
  
I soon grew bored just sitting about, so I got up and left to the beach. The full moon was up, and I buried my feet into the sand, so deep, that the ends of my toes were frozen by water. The first thought that entered my mind was Jason. How many times had we come to the beach just to sit and buried our feet in the sand, or sit with the waves, washing over our feet? My thoughts slowly drifted to mom, and to the image I had seen in the cave, back after we killed Barbossa. What was it exactly? I was so deep in my thinking, that I never heard anyone, or felt them sit down next to me. When they spoke, I almost screamed. "Mommy, who is Jack Sparrow?" I turned to see James and Cora standing next to me, their faces grim. I gave them a small smile, and pulled the both of them onto my lap.  
  
"Well, after we got separated, I sailed around for a long time. I had met Jack, briefly before, when we were both young, and the second time I met him, he recognized me, and told everyone my real name. At the time, I was sailing under a fake name and many of my friends only though I was related to Sliver Arrow, not that I was her daughter. When they found out, it started a chain of reactions. Silver Arrow herself fell ill, and then I was going to be forced into marriage. I almost fell in love with Jack Sparrow then. But I ran. When we met again, I tricked Jack into thinking I only was after his ship. That's when he shipwrecked me on the island where grandma, grandpa, and your father were. I thought it was a dream when I saw you, because...I thought I had lost you. But none of that matters now. I've found my family again, and I have you two, and Lizzy. I'm happy." Jason looked at me sharply, and narrowed his eyes, "Do you love Jack?" I pondered the question. Did I really love him? Was there any truth to anything? "To be honest, Jason, I'm not really sure. So much has happened, and so much more will happen. Your father is still out there, married to my cousin at the moment. I guess it all depends on what happens next. And according to the time, the next thing to happen will be you getting ready for bed."  
  
Jason and Cora groaned and moaned as I ushered them up stairs to a room Will and Elizabeth were allowing me to use. After their faces were washed, and their clothes changed, they were asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Lizzy was sleeping soundly, and she hadn't been fussing lately. I went back down stairs, and after dodging a few people, I made it back out on the beach. I had to think, and I couldn't do it in there with all those people. I walked down the beach, after a while I lost sight of the beach, and started back. That's when I saw there were two sets of footprints in the sand. I froze, every inch of me tensing. I heard a twig from above me snap, and I ducked just in time. Someone came flying at me from the bushes, and I was knocked to the ground. I tried to get to my feet, but suddenly, my feet were knocked out from under me. My back hit the sand, and knocked the air from me. It took a while for me to get my bearings, and when I did, I looked up to see Jack Sparrow straddling my waist, his pistol to my cheek. "Abe! You scared the hell out of me!" I looked up at Jack with anger, "I scared the hell out of you? You almost tackled me! Why the bloody hell are you out here anyway?" Jack took his pistol from my cheek.  
  
"Will asked me to keep an eye on things, make sure that no soldiers were patrolling or anything." I narrowed my eyes at Jack, and then tried to get up, but Jack weighed too much. "You can get off of me now. Sparrow! Get off of me!" I went to punch him, but Jack caught my hand, and grabbed my wrists, holding them down. "Well, luv, I think I'd much rather stay like this." I struggled to move, but it didn't work well. Jack leaned down, and kissed me lightly on the lips. Soon the light kiss had turned into all out kissing. I felt Sparrow's tongue enter my mouth. Every part of me was screaming in happiness, but my head wasn't. It was on strike against the rest of my body. I wanted to rap my arms around Sparrow's neck, and fall deeper into the kiss while his hands ran over my hips. But every cell in my brain screamed for me to stop, for me to pull away. Sparrow's lips moved from my lips to my neck, slowly working their way down. "Jack...I-I don't think...this isn't a good idea...We should really stop..." Jack looked up at me, a foolish grin on his face. "I've never been one to do as I was told, now was I?"  
  
He dived in to kiss me again, and this time I gave in. My arms began weave around his neck, and squirmed their way down through his shirt. Jack's lips left mine long enough to remove his shirt. The bare skin of his chest pressed against my lips, and Jack moaned slightly before shoving his tongue into my mouth. His hands worked up under my shirt and combed my body. I shivered with joy, and Jack plunged deeper into the kiss. That's when Anthony turned the corner down the beach, and saw us. I didn't even know he was there, and then Jack suddenly stopped kissing me, long enough to look round trying to find where the sound of footsteps had gone. I took the chance I had, and stood up. My hair was a mess, and a good part of my skin was sandy. I started to walk down the beach, back to the house as fast as I could, not wanting to give Jack another chance to over power me. I was still shaking an hour later, when I lied in bed, James on one side, Cora on the other, and Lizzy in a spare craddle. I couldn't sleep. It looked like the moon was starting to go down, but I was still wide-awake.  
  
I got up from bed, and started to walk around, unsure about what I was getting myself into. I had to think practical now. I had three lives to take care of, and going off on a ship and killing people for money wasn't a good idea. I needed to get a good, steady job, that piracy wouldn't interfere with. My stomach growled, so I pulled on a robe, and headed down stairs. The house seemed to empty, until I reached the parlor, where raised voice echoed about. I walked in silently, knowing already what they were arguing about. Richard, Anthony, David, Chris, and Devin were all red faced, yelling at Jack, who seemed to have the loudest voice of all of them. Elizabeth and Kathrine stood around them in their robes, trying to stop them from waking the whole house. "Don't be ridiculous! Abigail belongs with us! She is our cousin, and Tara's sister! There's no way she's going back with you!" Richard Yelled at Jack, trying to push Kathrine away as she tried to stop him from jumping on Jack.  
  
Mean while, Jack was trying just as hard to get at Richard, but it took both Elizabeth my cousin, William, and his wife Elizabeth, to stop him from killing Richard. Jack drew his sword to threaten my cousin, and Will jumped back, almost getting cut with the blade. Everyone was screaming, so I yelled, as loud as my voice would go, "Would you bloody grow up!" Everyone stopped, and looked up at me as I began to walk down the stairs to the parlor. I felt a bit lightheaded, so I grabbed at the handrail, trying to steady myself. Devin ran up to help me, but I gently whacked his hand away. "I'm just dizzy, stop fussing. So tell me, when were you going to let me in on the fact that all of you were planning my future while I was fast asleep and unaware of what you were doing? It's a good thing I was hungry, or you might have gotten away with it."  
  
Jack stopped trying to strangle Richard, but his sword was still drawn. "Put your sword away, Sparrow, or I'll damage your ego." A few people snickered, and Jack grinned before putting away his sword. Richard stepped forward, with a stern face and look about him. "Now Abigail, you have to think reasonably now. We're your family, and your not even married to this man. There's still our cousin, miles away, married to your husband. We have to kill him, and then try to save our cousin from the rumors. You have three children; and-" I cut Richard off by clearing my throat. "Richard, I'm almost 26 years old. I think I know what I have to do. I am thinking of my children, don't you dare tell me I'm not! I am more than capable of living my own life, I believe I made that clear years ago. While I do love Jack, you are right. This is something I have to do on my own. I'll go, face Andrew, and I don't want anyone to come with me. This is my battle, and it must be my ending it. Afterwards, I will get my own job, and raise my children on land. Not on a ship, not with a family that tries to plan out their lives. And not among pirates." Jack looked at me in disbelief. My eyes met his, and I felt tears start to form. I couldn't cry. "My children, are not going to be raised around blood, and murder. I won't allow them that horror. After I've earned money for passage, I'm taking my children with me up to Ireland. I don't care how bad it is there. It's where I belong, where my children belong." With that, I headed back up the stairs to my room. I would sleep out the rest of the night, and then get ready to leave. As I neared my room, someone came running at me. In a flash, Jack had me against the wall. I didn't even try to stop him. "I understand that you don't want your children to face what you did. But al least let me help get you to where Andrew is. I won't touch him; I just want to help. Please, don't make me hurt you." Jack wasn't joking, and for once, I had no problem with it.  
  
I stood up, and pecked Jack on the check. When I turned to leave, Jack grabbed me, pushed me up to the wall, and kissed me. It was a full kiss, tongue, lips, even teeth. His arms clung tight to my waist, and even I wished I didn't have to let go. But I did, and I walked away, tears now rolling down my cheeks. Jack stormed down the hall, and into the Turner's galley- kitchen. Will was already there, a bottle of wine in his hand. "Elizabeth doesn't allow rum in the house. But I did the best I could." Jack nodded in thanks and drank down a full glass. He hoped it went to his head, he hoped he became so drunk, that in the morning, all this turner out to be a dream. 


	13. Rage, Temper, and Storm

A/N: I don't own PoTC, Disney does. Things are really starting to heat up with Abigail and Jack...Da Da Daaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
The next morning, I was packed and ready to go. James, Cora, and Lizzy were going to stay with Will and Elizabeth. James looked up at, his face full of emotion, mostly anger and sadness. "But he's my father too! I know the things he's done. I'm almost nine, one year younger than you were when you tried to help your mother! Why can't I go?" I had just gone through why James couldn't come with me the night before with him, and now he was doing this again. I was being pushed a little too far, and he was only making it worse. "Because! I saw my father die that day, James, I don't want the same to happen to you!" James looked at me with a blank face. Thank god Cora was upstairs, resting, and hadn't heard my words. "What do you mean? Are you...are you going to hurt daddy?" I looked, into my son's eyes, not sure of what I was going to do.  
  
"If I have to James, yes I will. If I don't stop him, no one will. He'll just go on and on, hurting people until, until one day, he may end up hurting you." I turned away from James; tears stinging my eyes, making them turn blood shot. "Mommy, I want you to know, that no matter what, I'll understand what you have to do. I know daddy's a bad person. It's just that...he..." I swooped down on James, and held him tight in my arms. "I know he was your father, and he raised you well enough. But you have to know that this isn't easy for me. I loved him at some point. And there's just a part of me that still thinks that the man I once loved is still there somewhere." James sobbed into my shoulder and I held him as close to me as I could, not daring to look at him, for fear of crying just as hard as him.  
  
An hour later, I was finally ready to go. Jack was waiting on the ship, and now it was just up to me. I had to stop Andrew, but it was up to me to find the courage to leave my safe, secure place for the wild ocean on a ship full of pirates. It wasn't that I wasn't used to it, I mean, I was surrounded by pirates everyday. But the thought of never returning to see my children again scared me. My hand started to shake as I closed the door to Will and Elizabeth's house behind me. I began to wonder, who would be on the ship, who would be there other than Jack and me. When I finally reached the ship, it turned out to just be a little skip, just passing as a boat. There was a level to it, a below deck and above deck, but no where was there a hold. Below deck were just two rooms, a bedroom, and a storeroom. I gave Jack a reproachful look, eyeing the single bed with unease. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I tried my best to stay away from him, keeping to myself and acting as if I was busy.  
  
But on the third day, Jack came below deck, and caught me day dreaming, looking off into space. He grabbed me from behind and pulled his lips to mine. I pulled away from him, but when trying to rush up the steps to the deck, I tripped and fell. Jack ran over to me, but I screamed. "Get away from me!" Jack looked at me, as I sat there, my arms flung over my face in defense. He continued up the steps, not even looking back down at me. I suddenly saw what I did, and scrabbled up after him. Jack was sitting down, steering the rudder. I whispered under my breath, trying to make myself heard, "I'm sorry." Jack turned on me, his temper flaring. "Sorry? Sorry is good enough? First, you say you love me, next you run away from me, then you love me again, and now you act as if I'm some dirty scum on the streets! I'm a pirate, Abe. I could force you down right now and take you if I wished, count yourself lucky."  
  
Now I was pissed off. "And what makes you think I could be held back so easily? Do you think this is some game? Some chance for you to get a little more out of something you never had?" Jack spun on me, his face right in mine, his anger coming out in blazing words of hate. "I loved you Abe, I was willing to even give up my defenses, and even die for it!" I came right back at him, thrusting my face right back into his. "What, and have you love your precious ship more than me? To trade me up when ever the chance came? To go to the nearest whore when I was pregnant? I loved you Jack, but I wouldn't be little myself for your ego, or your childish antics!"  
  
Jack's face was truly angry now. He pushed me against the mast in my fear of him, glaring at me as if I was something he longed to kill. He whispered at me, his face inches from mine, so close, his whisper was harsher than the loudest yell "Childish? I didn't run from love, and blame it on my family. I didn't go crying to the nearest person when my husband hit me for speaking. I didn't let some hope of memory drag both me and my children to their deaths. I played no games to gain favor. I didn't use my children as a reason to not show love. If anyone should be angry about the past and present, it's me. You have a family, a life, people to love you, but you cast it all away as if it were nothing. It hurts your family, it hurts you, and it hurts me."  
  
I stood motionless, frozen, as Jack looked me in the eye. His anger was still there, as hot as steal. But mine was gone. I stood in shock, my legs and arms going numb while the meaning of his words, slowly sank in. I slowly sank down to the floor of the deck, a tear ran down from my eye, and I didn't try to stop it. Jack just walked away soundlessly, going back below deck and leaving me there. I deserved it. I deserved to die if that was the case. Jack never came back up, so I took care of the two, small sails that we had. I looked at the map that Jack had left on the deck, and tried to steer the ship in that general area. When night came, I was over come with exhaustion. I set anchor, tied down the sails and went below deck. In the tight hallway, I could see a light from under Jack's door.  
  
My bedding was in the room with Jack. There was total silence, and I didn't disturb it. I went to the storage room, and pulled out the one spare blanket. I found the softest piece of wood where I could sleep on the deck. The stars were out, only slightly clouded. I shivered in the cold, goose bumps running down my legs and arms. There was no way I could stretch out and still be warm, so I wrapped myself in a ball, knowing that I would be terribly cramped when the next day came. In the middle of the night, I woke up to rain. Clouds had rolled in while I was asleep, and I was already soaked to the bone. Picking up my blanket, I moved below deck. The light under Jack's door was gone, so I went to the cramped storeroom.  
  
There was a bit of space, right there on the floor. I huddled down, and wrapped the soaked blanket around my shivering body. I had spasms I was so cold. Then, thunder boomed over head, and water came from under the door. I tried to keep away from it. All the food and supplies were up on shelves, with little room between. When the cold water touched me, I whimpered, tears pricked the back of my eyes. I wanted to run for Jack's room as the storm worsened. All I could remember was the storm a few days before my father was killed, and how my father had rocked me to sleep. That was the last time I was ever rocked to sleep, sang to sleep, or anyone read a book to me as my eyes drooped. I told myself to stop being a ninny. Jack must have had hundreds of nights like this after his uncle had died. I at least had a family at some point to take away the nightmares. And I had Jason. Jack had no one. His uncle wouldn't go running to him in the middle of the night because he woke screaming, mine would.  
  
Another crash of thunder, and a door banged open. I heard Jack run to the deck, calling my name. I weakly answered it. He ran around almost screaming my name. My voice cracked terribly as I answered him. Boots slammed against the wood of stairs, and Jack opened the storeroom door to find me, in all my pathetic glory. He stood over me looking down, his eyes wide with panic, fear, chest heaving and shirt wet, sticking to his body somewhat, water dripping from his dreadlocks. "Abe." The name came out a whisper this time. Jack picked me off the damp floor, and took me to the bedroom. He changed my clothes, and for once, I didn't care if he saw me naked. He placed me in the bed, my wet hair leaving a wet spot on the pillow. Jack leaned down and lightly kissed me.  
  
I didn't know what was happening, only that a flame came alive in me, and I pulled his mouth down on mine, my tongue like a serpent in his mouth. When we pulled away, I tried to say sorry, or beg to be forgiven, but Jack didn't give me enough time. He straddled my waist, pulled off his shirt and kissed me once more, his kisses leaving my skin burning from his touch, trailing down to my chest. Jack leaned forward, kissing me deeply, and all was bliss.  
  
I woke then next morning, tangled in the sheets of the bed. The space next to me was warm, but Jack was gone. I suddenly realized that the normal sway of the ocean was gone, and something terribly wrong was going on. I got up and dressed as quickly as I could, stumbling as I hurried to put on my boots. The insides were still wet. I hurried to the deck, and looked around. We were still at sea, but no moving. The anchor was up. I ran to the side of the ship, to see that we were caught up on a rock, the side was badly damaged, and I winced as water rose up, close to the break in the wood. "It seems, that while I was sailing around, someone started to call my name in their sleep, and when I went down to see what was wrong, this happened." I sheepishly looked back at Jack, blushing. Blushing? Was I going nuts? Jack must have been thinking that same thing, but he came over anyway, and kissed me, pulling me tight to his body. We let our hands wander. I worked my way up his chest and back, while he combed my body with his hands, kissing down to the nape of my neck, and then back up to my lips.  
  
I felt it going a little too far when his hands started to work up the front of my shirt, even under my shirt. I pulled away, but kept my arms loosely around his neck. "Jack, yesterday I was so...stupid, I just to- " I never got the chance to finish because once more Jack's lips were on mine in hot passion. At this rate, we'd never get off the rock. And after a while, I supposed that was what Jack wanted. I wasn't able to get myself away from him until noon. I went to the side of the ship, to see how the damage was. From what I saw, we were either going to sink when the water pushed us off the rock, or starve from lack of food and fresh water. And the chances of us meeting a kind soul in this ocean were one in a million. I started to worry and fret. I had gotten myself into another mess once more. I felt someone's eyes on me, and turned, expecting to see Jack. But what I saw scared the life out of me. Watching me, was Barbosa. 


	14. Collecting Bartholomews

A/N: I know what you are thinking, not another one. But give me a chance. I don't own PoTC, although I wish I did. Pout Thanks to all my reviewers! I tried sending you those swords, but they were sent back. Apparently, the government has this thing about sending pointy objects in the mail... Oh well. I'll just send through the computer then. Crash Okay then...Never mind...

I swore. "Bloody hell! Don't you ever die?!" I went for my sword, but it wasn't there. Shit. Another reason never to be stuck with Jack alone on a boat, he doesn't trust you, and takes away your sword. Barbosa gave me an odd look. I could see a ship, a 20 gunner, nothing special, just the normal, struggling pirate vessel. But there was something about Barbosa that didn't seem right. Oh yeah, he was about 30 years too young to be the Barbosa I knew from before. This man, no, boy was a better word, seemed to be only 19 years old. He had the beard, only this time it was brown, and reduced to simple harsh stubble. A few other shipmates climbed on after him and soon five men stood between my sword and me. I tried to run around then, fat chance. One of the stronger men caught me around my middle, and tried to hold on to me while I kicked and thrashed around.

"Put her down." It was a demand, and growled order from behind me. At once I was dropped, and boy did it hurt. I crawled away quickly, and stood up, rubbing my rear end. Jack had his pistol pointed at the somehow, young Barbossa, and he moved around so he was standing next to me. "What's yeh name?" Jack growled the question, venom dripping from every word. "Answer me, or I'll kill the lot of you! No 20-gunner ship scares me; I've been up against worse. We asked of no trouble, all we carry is enough for two, so why attack us?" The younger version of Barbossa suddenly acknowledged Jack with a smile. "Ah yes, Jack Sparrow. I doubt you would remember me, anyway, this here is my ship, and it was stolen from me just a few days ago. But you wouldn't know a thing about that, now would you Jack?" I looked over at Jack and glared at him. "This is the last time I go on any ship with you! Is it that hard to pay a rental fee? Is it that hard not to steal the wrong person's boat? For god sakes Jack, What do you expect me to do? Sail around on a stolen ship? Have you ever gotten a ship without stealing it? I can't be-"

My words were cut short when Jack put his hand over my mouth. "Would you shut up!" I tried to drill holes through his head with my eyes, and it seemed to work because Jack winced at my knife and daggers glare, and removed his hand. "...lieve that you would do something like that when I have three kids back with Will and Elizabeth! You risked both our lives, pulling a stunt like that! If you hadn't almost saved my life yesterday, I'd kill you! I swe-" This time it was one of Barbosa's men that put their hand over my mouth, and made sure it stayed there. The young Barbosa looked at me with something between fear and annoyance, before turning back to Jack. "Bloody hell, is she always like that?" Jack nodded, "Sadly, yes. You have to kiss her straight out to get one word in normally." I lunged at Jack, reaching out for his neck. But Barbossa's men caught me round the middle. It took two of me to stop me from squirming away as I tried to kill Jack. I got rather close a few times, and Jack inched away, ducking from my furious kicks, as I was pulled off the ground to keep from killing him.

Jack turned back to Barbosa. "Who are you, really? I think I know, but last I heard, Little Johnny Sims was dead from a bad storm, tossed over board, and never seen again. Is it really you?" Johnny nodded. "Back from the dead, as you can see. I heard that you killed my father. I owe you one for that. Old Barbosa knew I wasn't dead. He would be after me in a heartbeat if he knew where I was and give me a good death. Much like old Bootstrap Bill's. I heard you met his son, too." Jack nodded, a smirk forming on his face. "His wife and family as well. They had a little girl this past year." Johnny's eyes widened in amusement. "Who was it? I would expect him to go dramatic and fancy." I tried once more to pull away from Johnny's men, but they held me fast. So, I bit down on the hand that covered my mouth. "Jack! You tell them anymore, and I'll kill you as soon as I have the chance! Don't you dare say another word!"

They both laughed at me, mocking me, but however more Johnny asked, Jack didn't say a thing. "What? You going to let some whore tell you what to do?" That went too far for Jack, he snarled and pulled out his pistol once more. But I was there first. I broke out of the hands holding me in rage, and sprang at Johnny. As I punched him, I bolted the words into his head. "(punch) I (punch) Am (punch) No (punch) Whore! (punch)" Jack pulled me off him, and Johnny just lied on the deck, motionless. His men lunged at me, but Jack kept them back as best he could. They brought out irons and clamped one on my wrist, the other around Jack's. With pistols at our backs, we were lead onto the ship, down through the narrow doorway to the brig with difficultly. As they pushed us into the brig one of the men pinched my butt. I snared and ran to attack them (which wasn't very well done with Jack attached to my arm) and they merely pushed me back into the cell before shutting the door. Jack ended up falling down with me in a heap. With a chorus of laughter they walked back up to the deck, and plunged us into darkness.

Jack moved towards me, but I pushed him away. "Don't even think about it, Jack." I didn't care if we chained together. I was somewhat wet, my hand hurt from punching Johnny, and I was in no mood for any of Jack's kinky ideas. Plus, we weren't alone in the brig. Before they shut the door to the deck, there was light to see by, and I saw someone crouched in the cell across from us. And there was that smell. Lavender.

I hadn't seen Miguel with my other cousins, they had told me he was off on some big treasure hunt. But there was that scent again, old body odor, mixed with time, sand, and Miguel's mother's lavender perfume. I said his name quietly, not wanting to get a reply I didn't wish to hear. "Miguel? Its Abigail, are you there?" There was the sound of a match striking something, and then a candle flickered to life. Looking back at me was Miguel, his skin stretched like rubber over too much space. That's what his bones looked like. Slashes of old wounds, and some new ones showed on his face, and what I could see of his body. "Abigail." He whispered my name. I knew he wouldn't have enough to say it any louder. His life was hanging by a thread.

"Miguel! Jack, quick!" I waved him over and Jack looked through the bars at him. "Bloody hell, mate. Whatever happened to you?" Miguel shuffled his way over to the door, and tried to stick his hand through to touch mine. "They caught my ship, killed every one of my men, and kept me alive just to show off. How did you get here?" I tried not to sound strained, but only happy to see him. "We were going after Andrew when they caught our boat. For a moment I almost thought he was Barbossa." Miguel nodded gravely. "I did as well. I killed a few of his men when they tried to lock me in here. He took that out of my skin as punishment." I hissed through my teeth. Only the son of Barbossa could come up with terrible ways of torture. "But really, it was Johnny that saved me. He's kinder then this men for sure. They wanted me dead, but he's kept me alive." Heavy boots sounded on the stairs and we drew back into our cell. Miguel slummed back against the wall; as if reaching and grasping my hand had been too much for him. When we were able to see again, it was a very bruised Johnny looking back at me. Jack moved forward, as if to push me away. I raised my eyebrows at him, but allowed him to play protector. Not doing so would just make him pissed.

"That whore has a fine punch Jack, how do you do it?"

"I'm not a whore! I am Abigail Bartholomew, and if you ever dare-"

"Another Bartholomew, aye? Well now, I seem to be making a whole host of hostages here. Now, what should I say for ransom? Does whereabouts of the cursed treasure sound fair enough?"


	15. Always a Pirate

A/N: Yeah! Last chapter, sorry guys, but Pirate's Truth was a flop. Here's the conclusion, and the sequel WILL continue. Has Jack's DAUGHTER in it! squeal

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC, or anything related to the movie or ride…sob

Dear Journal,

All's well, that ends well. Of course, I'm not completely happy. It would be perfect if I was. Cora and Elizabeth are with me now. We have a small house on the more, roomy part of Port Royal and we visit William and Elizabeth often. They have two children now; Thomas is just like his father, rough around the edges, but a gentleman at the age of four. Their other child, Jennifer, is a wild girl of only two. I, of course, have not seen Jack since I 'betrayed' him to Johnny five years ago. I still have the ring though. My greatest fear is that I will die without Jack even knowing what happened when I caught up with Andrew. It bruises my heart just to think of it. But, if anyone is to ever know the truth, then they should know I did not kill Andrew that day. He killed himself. The perfect ending of poetic justice, and a ridiculous way to end my time as a murderer. James was there, on the ship. I never knew it, but somehow he managed to sneak on board our ship, then into the brig of John Barbosa's death trap of a boat.

That night, I flew at Andrew, charged through the servant's door and into his bedroom where he was beating the young woman. He whirled out of the way, shocked as hell, I might add. The fight was short, only because James got in the way. He wanted so much to make things right, to keep me from harm. Andrew went to shoot me, but it was James that died, right there in my arms. I screamed and cried, pounded my hands on the ground and almost took my sword against myself. But Andrew gasped. His eyes were clear of anger for the first time, and he suddenly realized what he did. He turned and looked at his wife, lying bruised and beaten on the floor. Then he shot himself. I carried James to a near by church, not even aware of what I was doing, I stumbled into the nunnery, and the kind Sisters took it from there. I told them someone had robbed me, and killed my son. They knew it was a lie, but didn't ask otherwise. I had them burn his body, and scatter the ashes in the ocean. Maybe he will make it back home, if it is possible.

My second fear, that Jack will never know about the secret I held back from him. I watch her sleeping now, head lying on the pillow, hair as brown as rich, dark wood with curls tossed across the pillow. She's an angel, my daughter, Jack's daughter, Brighid. Her name's Irish. It means, 'bringer of light', for she brought me such happiness. But everything is Bittersweet, because Jack believes I betrayed him, loved another to gain my revenge. This world is truly insane. I may not die at sea but I know I will die in a fight. Even if it means going out and starting it, I will do it. But I feel that my life has seen its share of time, and will fade off. But have it know that I die not as a mother, not as a sister or daughter, but as a Pirate. I, Abigail Bartholomew, am, and always have been, a Pirate of the Caribbean.


End file.
